2009 ABD
by Evolette17
Summary: Two new members for the Cullen clan; Seth and Jazleen. What will happen after they join the family? Will they cause trouble or help their lives against the Volturi? Post a few months after Breaking Dawn. ON HOLD.
1. THE CULLENS

**_A/N: _**_` Kay, I'm not such a good writer but I was really inspired, by the stories "Bella Hale" by JulesSC and "Bella's Diary", that I wanted to make my own story by mixing some of my ideas with the 2 other inspiring stories I've read in the past. My writing skills aren't really good because I never had any interest in writing until now but I try my best to make this story as good as I can. I was gonna get someone else to write it out for me but I didn't seem to find anyone, LOL. The first few chapters are gonna be kind of a rush because it's pretty much an introduction of the new characters. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! :) Here goes my first Fanfic. And for Bella's Diary, I'm just expanding the story even more with alot new details._

_Oh and just to let you know if you're wondering, **ABD stands for After Breaking Dawn.**_

**I do not own Twilight and the series...** or Bella's Diary. Though I do own the new characters, especially Seth and Jazleen Cullen :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – THE CULLENS**

**- SETH'S POV -**

After traveling across Canada for decades, the time we had with Tanya's clan was nothing but fun. It was about time we met some vegetarian vampires like us. Now Jazleen and I were on our way to Forks, Washington; the small town where the Denali clan had mentioned the Cullens.

The coven had eight vampires... and a half. Kate has told us all about them. We knew about Renesmée, the half vampire and half human, and the werewolf, Jacob. We knew about the whole family's human and vampire life stories, the special gifts that Bella, Edward, who almost has the same gift as me, Renesmée, Alice and Jasper have and the problems they went through with the Volturi while Bella was still human. They sure did go through a lot. Now I knew everything about the Cullens and want to be a part of the family. All we need to do is introduce ourselves to them and let them know everything about us and let them decide whether we join or not.

I'm pretty sure they'll love my mate, Jazleen. Of course not because she's the most beautiful 86 year old vampire ever made stuck in a 16 year old small body. She's just a few inches shorter than me; around let's say 5`4. She always has her side bangs falling on her face and black straight hair that stopped growing up to her middle back which made her look paler like what my hair did to my skin, too. She's loving, caring and fun to be with. She'll get along with anybody. And even though she's a small girl, never underestimate her. Boy, she is stronger than I am. Amazing how such a small girl could be as strong and _fast_. Every now and then she'd beat me in our wrestling matches or races. But that'll change soon. Jazleen could be so... boyish sometimes.

I smiled at that.

Yet she could be so girly, too. She's rather acting like a boy when it comes to sports and stuff or like a girl when it comes to shopping. But never acting like something somewhere in the middle of those two. It's a surprise how those two opposite adjectives would fit together.

I looked over at my right to see her riding in her red and shiny Audi R8 beside my white and spotless Audi TT RS. Jazleen and I like to drive as fast as we can. We were heading... or should I say racing from south from Lantzville, British Colombia to Forks, Washington. I could hear her, loud and clear, singing along with the song "Summer Girl" by Stereos just a little too loud for my sensitive hearing and my telepathic mind reading.

"I wanna doo-wap doo-wap; let's make it happen shawty, doo-wap doo-wap it's gotta be now..."

_Tone it down a little, please._ I said telepathically, sending my voice into her mind.

She turned her head to the left to face me as she heard what I had to say. She narrowed her eyes at me then lowered down the music.

I smirked at her. _Thank you, Jazleen._

_You're very welcome, Seth_, she said sarcastically. Then, she stuck her tongue at me which made me smile even bigger. She sped up the car as she thought,

_Want to race? _

An evil grin crawled up her face as her thoughts said she's going to win.

_Alright. Whoever loses has to go through an arm wrestle with the strong one: Emmett._

Her grin grew even bigger, showing off all of her brilliant teeth, knowing how strong she can be and how strong Emmett Cullen can be, she faced the road to speed up. I sped up, too, starting the race in a second.

**- JAZLEEN'S POV - **

We arrived in Forks in just an hour. Thanks to the race we made it to our destination much quicker. This time Seth won the race but I know I'll win next time for su--

I heard Seth laughed. "No way," He got out the car, gracefully, the same time I did. He was walking towards me, giving me a full view of his 16 year old body. He was the same age as me. Though, he was tall and lean yet muscular and had his black hair settled into a Faux Hawk hairstyle making his skin look paler and his lips a little more pink. They moved and said "I'll win again," as he grabbed my hand and started running towards the woods.

"Could you stop reading my mind?" I asked a little irritated knowing he hears everything I think.

"Nope." He made a popping sound at the letter P and snorted. "I keep your mind open to mine all the time. And I'm looking forward into that wrestling match we agreed on."

Before I could complain, we arrived at the house hand in hand. I smiled while the excitement I've been trying to calm down for hours has come back. I was too excited to have a family again to remember what I was going to say.

We approached the door as a blonde man had already opened the door who must be Carlisle, the leader of this coven.

I stepped on the porch and introduced ourselves. "Hi, I'm Jazleen and this is my mate, Seth." We reached out our hands and shake his.

He smiled. "Hello, I'm Carlisle. It's nice to meet you. May I know what you're here for?"

"We'd like to meet your family. As you see, we're vegetarian vampires, too." I grinned.

"I know," He motioned his hand into the house and asked, "Would you like to come in and meet the rest of the family? Please take a seat once you're in."

Seth and I entered their house. It was beautiful and welcoming, I felt like home already. As we entered, there were the other 7 ½ vampires all sitting on the couch. Next to the couches, there was an elegant grand piano and the room was bright of lights. As Carlisle joined the others, I noticed they were all seated together as couples. And I guess Alice saw us coming. First there was Carlisle and Esme who were holding hands. Rosalie, a fiercely gorgeous woman, was holding a handsome and big man's hand who is obviously Emmett. A small pixie with spiky hair, who was smiling like crazy, was sitting close to a blonde southern man: Alice and Jasper. Then there was Bella and Edward, also a striking couple with their daughter, Renesmée, on his lap. I realized there was an awful smell in the room until I noticed it was Jacob the werewolf.

_Oh god! Does this man reek or what?!_

I took a look at Seth, wondering if he could smell it, too. He did. He was reading my mind… again and trying to hold back his laughter about my comment.

I heard his voice in my head. _All werewolves smell that bad._

_Oh._

Someone cleared their throat and noticed it was Alice. She stood up as she dance her way to me and Seth.

"Hi, I'm Alice," The pixie girl said.

"Yes, I know who you are" I told her. She gave me a confused look. I hesitated. But before I could tell her about the Denali clan, the bronze haired man, Edward had answered for us.

"The Denali coven has told them all about us," He explained to everyone. I guess he was reading our minds. "Apparently they know everything."

"Have they?" Carlisle asked us, reassuring.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well then, since you know _everything _about us already, why won't we get to know you two?" Alice said.

I chuckled and said "Fine by me. I'll let my mate here explain _our_ story, since he hasn't said a word yet." I looked up at Seth and he scowled at me.

_You're going to get it, Jaz._

I just smiled at him. I knew he didn't like talking long so I knew he'd make our story short enough.

He looked up to the Cullen family as they all waited for him to start explaining our story.

"You see, me and Jazleen were turned in a young age. We don't remember a thing about our human lives. All _I_ remember is having blue eyes, a little sister, and my name. Jazleen only remember having the lightest brown, not hazel, eyes and her name. It's wierd how we remembered our eye color and not anything else.

"We found ourselves in British Colombia as we woke up at the same place, in a forest near the mountains, time and day and that's pretty much how we met. It was the year 1925. Jaz and I found out what we were when we found drained out elks in our hands. Even though there were humans around which such great scent, Jazleen didn't want to kill any human, so we stuck with the animals.

"For the past seven decades, we've been traveling around Canada with our cars we steal once in a while walking around humans. During the years, we searched for vampires like us but just ended up with the human blood drinkers… until we met the Denali coven up in Alaska last week. They brought us to their home and introduced themselves and told us a few about them but everything about you're family. We know about Renesmée, the 'wolves, Volturi, your lifestyle, special gifts, etc. Speaking of gifts, I have one, to let you know. It's similar to Edward's. I can read minds but choose whose and when. I could also send my thoughts or voice into someones mind and have a telepathic conversation with them, making them somehow a telepath at the moment. Jazleen just has extra strength and speed. She's very fast and strong... Stronger than me, I admit… Anyways, that's why we're here, Carlisle. Me and Jazleen find your lifestyle more interesting… more full of life. And all we need is family because we lost our family at young age and all… So we're ask—"

I heard a loud squeal coming from Alice and was bouncing in her seat as she beamed at us.

Seth and I chuckled, knowing she has seen how things are going to go. "So we're asking you if my mate and I may join your family."

They all looked at Carlisle, waiting for an answer. He just sat there thinking. Finally, he looked at us and said "Jazleen, Seth. I'd like to speak to my family first… If you don't mind."

"Sure, no problem. We'll be waiting in our cars." I said, giving them a last smile before I was already on my feet, following Seth to our cars.

**- SETH'S POV – **

Right when we arrived at our cars, Jazleen started talking. "Oh my gosh! I think they'll say yes. Alice was bouncing in her seat already! I bet you she saw the answer already." Jazleen gushed. She got in her car to listen to her music while we both waited for the Cullens.

I opened up her mind to me to keep my mind occupied.

_You think you could take a little peak into their discussion? Please?_

_That's cheating, Jaz. We'll find out soon anyway._

_Pleease?_

I turned my face to give her a stern look until the look on her face stopped me. Her eyes were pleading and her mouth was set in a pout. All I can do is obey her now. I hate it when she gave me that look.

_Fine! But only for a few seconds._

_Thanks, Seth!_

But I ended up hearing almost the whole conversation. I crept into Carlisle mind and could hear all the voices he could hear.

_"... We'll have to have them around for a few days to get to know them more." Carlisle said._

_Alice popped in and said "I don't think we have to. I already saw the two in our family! I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun with them. Jazleen and Seth are going to get along with everybody… except for Jacob."_

_"What?" I heard Jacob say._

_Alice giggled. "Don't worry, it's because she's not used to the horrible smell you have." Then came a growl._

_"Alright, you guys, that's enough. So Alice says yes. How about you, Esme?"_

_"I think I want to hear what the kids have to say first."_

_"Alright then. Jasper?"_

_"All I could feel from them was excitement, hope and the need of love. They really meant it when they said they needed a family. I say yes." Jasper said with a southern accent in his voice._

_"Edward?"_

_"I found nothing bad about Jazleen and Seth in their minds. I think I could trust them. And, Emmett? They raced their way here and whoever lost had to do a wrestling match against you. I guess you're going to fight with a girl this week." I could feel the smile on his face as he said that._

_Then, a booming voice came in. "Alright! I'm in! This is gonna be quite interesting,"_

_"Hmm, I guess they should join us…" _

There was a silent moment in the room while they waited for Carlisle's answer.

"Well, I can't decide yet. I still need Esme, Rosalie and Bella's opinions first. Esme? Rosalie? Bella?"

I crept out of his mind before I could hear what the girls had to say. I wanted to keep their decision a surprise. Then I crept into Jaz's mind and told her that half of the coven has agreed.

_What about the rest?_

_I stopped listening to keep it a surprise, Jaz. So no cheating intended…_

_Damn…_

_Don't worry, I heard Alice say that she saw us joining their clan and would have lots of fun. Jasper, who could read and change our emotions, and Edward, who could read all our minds, too, had no problem with us. They didn't sense anything awful in us. _

_Yes! We have a new family, Seth! I wonder what we would do first…_

Images went of the Cullens, with now Jazleen and I part of it, having fun, shopping, hunting, laughing, etc.

I chuckled and remembered what Edward has said.

_Oh and by the way, Edward must have been reading my mind while I was thinking about what was happened this week and all. So he found out about the arm wrestle and told Emmett. Already he's looking forward to it. Good luck._

Before she could say anything, Emmett's voice boomed into the forest. "Alright! They even have sick cars! Maybe we could have a race, too..." He looked over at us. "Sweet rides, man. The girl's got an Audi R8! Damn, it's red and spotless, too. Goodness Greece, we're gonna get along just fine, my friend, aren't we, Rose? I know you like those cars." Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows stupidly at Rosalie. She couldn't help but grin at that.

Jazleen laughed.

I turn to see the whole family standing on the porch. Emmett was grinning ear to ear. Alice was still bouncing up and down, squealing. The rest was just all smiling. Not those fake smiles but the happily and welcome kind of smiles.

We got out of our cars and stood in front of them, waiting to hear their conclusion.

As usual, Carlisle spoke for his coven and jumped right to the answer.

"I should just get to the point… Well, my family's excited to have you as members of our clan. So, yes, you may join us. Congratulations Jazleen and Seth Cullen."

Everyone noticed our new last name as everyone's smile became wider. Even Renesmée and Jacob's.

"Thank you. We're both happy to be part of the family now!" Jaz exclaimed. We all approached each other and started hugging and shaking their hands. Once we hugged Renesmée, she sent images of us, whole as a family, enjoying ourselves. The child was warm and beautiful. Bella and Edward were so lucky to have her. Jazleen and I already loved this girl. Her chocolate brown eyes, curly bronze hair, and blushing cheeks was outstanding for this--

"Okay, who's up for a wrestling match?" Emmett asked with full excitement.

Alice squealed even louder and clapped her hands. "I know who's gonna win! Guys, you should watch this. It's worth watching…" She hesitated but went on anyway, "Emmett lose to a girl!" Alice laughed as the others did so, too, in unison. "Sorry Emmett, but she's stronger than she looks."

"What? No way! C'mon, let's get this started!"

Alice had another vision."Is this day going to get any better or what? There's going to be some rain and thunder tonight! Anyone up for a baseball game later?"

All of us beamed. Me and Jaz were so content now. This family is amazing and already we're up for some games.

* * *

_Okay, so that was my first chapter. Please Read and Review! I need opinions on whether or not I should continue writing due to my bad skills. I appreciate suggestions on how the story would go. If you have any ideas, please say so. I'd also love some tips on how to be a good writer, haha. I'll need it! And hopefully my writing skills improve during the school year. **FIRST **_**_please review! I need opinions before I put the 2nd chapter. At least 3 words from you, readers please!_**

_Thanks for reading.._

_- Evolette_


	2. RULES & GAMES

**I do not own Twilight or the series.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – RULES & GAMES**

**- JAZLEEN'S POV – **

"Okay, before we go to the clearing, we must talk about the rules first. We should plan what we're going to do now that we have 2 new members." Carlisle explained. We all agreed. We were now members of the Cullen family and should plan the future we're going to spend together. "So now that school is over, we can move to another place but not until another month or so. Maybe a few weeks before school starts."

"Yes, we could say we're moving some where else for our kids to go to college." Esme added.

"You're right, my dear. But you guys will be going to high school again this year, alright? We need you guys to be with Jazleen and Seth. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be seniors again. Bella, Alice, Edward will be juniors once again, too. And Jazleen, Seth, you will be sophomores." We nodded in unison as he continued. "Whenever in public, we walk at human speed and use human strength so we won't be exposed. We should also act normal to blend in with the humans. But we don't have to worry about that, Seth and Jazleen seem to already have learnt that. We're going to be around a lot of humans everyday, all the time so we hunt every 1 or 2 weeks. And when it's a sunny day, you kids could skip school and hunt all together."

"Where do we move?" Rosalie questioned.

"Probably another rainy town in… Europe?" The sentence ended into a question. Then everyone nodded in agreement. "… Maybe London, England. So did I miss anything?" Seth and I looked at everyone to reassure if there was anything else to mention but no one seemed to have anything to say.

"Okaaaay, can we go now? I still have an arm wrestle to do!" Emmett shouted.

"Alright, let's go everyone."

"Yes!"

We got up and went on our way to the woods. Me and Seth rode with Emmett and his jeep, Bella and Nessie with us, too. Emmett and Seth were sitting in the front talking while Bella, Nessie and I were at the back. The rest were on their feet running. On our way to the clearing, I could smell the fresh blood and feel the heat coming off Renesmée. I took a look at her. She was resting her head on her mother's shoulders while she look up front. They were both absolutely stunning for vampires.

"You have a very beautiful daughter, Bella." I smiled at both of them. Bella smiled back and Nessie just blushed and hid her face in Bella's arms. "She's adorable,"

"Thanks,"

"How old is she?"

"2 months…"

I looked at Nessie and my eyes widened. She was way too big for her age! She spoke like she's been alive for 13 years and she could already walk, talk, read, and even hunt.

Bella laughed as she caught my wide eyes. "Her body and intelligence grows faster than humans. She stops aging at 17 in a few years or so, but her intelligence will be at an adults rate by the time her body stops growing. She's already as smart as a 9 year old, I guess. Well _almost_." She explained.

"Oh… That's cool."

I looked up ahead as I can see a huge clearing getting closer and closer. So this is where they play baseball. I could see the clouds getting darker, knowing the thunder's coming soon, enough time for the wrestle.

We stopped at the end of the woods and started walking towards the middle of the field in vampire speed and met up with the others. I looked at Emmett, who was also looking at me, was smiling already.

"Are you ready to fight, Jazleen?" He teased, as he pretended to stretch and flex his muscles. "I heard you were pretty strong."

I snorted. "I _am_ strong,"

"We'll see about that, Shorty."

I scowled at him. Yet Seth and I laughed, knowing he has already underestimated me already.

The others walked up to either sides of me and Emmett, standing up for a good view for the mini fight.

"Now, be careful!" Esme said before we started our arm wrestle.

Emmett and I lied down on our stomachs and entwined our hands together with our elbows on the ground.

Alice started it for us. "1, 2, 3… Go!"

Our hands held together even tighter as we strengthened our arms to push to our left. I could feel the small pressure in my biceps. Emmett seemed to be at ease until I pushed harder as the smile ran off his face. He was concentrating to put my arm down and was trying to make himself look bored. He didn't succeed. Emmett was pretty strong but I knew I was stronger. I could tell he was putting 100% strength in this match while I was only at 90%. I stayed there enjoying his face until I got bored of it so I added 10% more strength in my arms and beat him, shaking the ground.

"Ha-ha! Yes!" I yelled, pleased with myself. I just beat the strongest member in the clan. Well he _was_.

"Good job, sweetheart," Seth said, not so shocked as the others. I smiled at him.

"Damn it!"

"We have a winner! I guess we have a new strong one in the family." Alice said, while everyone was still surprised but laughed anyway.

"I want a rematch!" Emmett spat. Okay, now he was angry. I wonder if he was always like that whenever he lost… I gave Alice a worried look. I didn't want him angry at me especially when we just became brothers and sisters.

"Don't worry, Jazleen. He gets mad whenever he loses in a fight," She explained.

"Emmett loses?" I'm surprised that a man that _strong can_ lose to a fight.

She laughed, "Once in a while when he's against Jasper in wrestling matches. Jasper is more of a logic type," She gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek, her eyes twinkling and saying "That's my man."

I laughed, too. "Oh okay. Well he's gonna have to get used to getting beat now that I'm around."

"Yeah right!" I heard Emmett say. "This is just _one_ game. There's going to be more."

"Okay then…"

"Alright, alright! Can we go on with the game now? It's Bella's first time playing, as well as Jazleen's and Seth and the thunder has already started. Let's not waste our time now, shall we?" Edward complained. I guess he was excited for his wife to play.

Carlisle chuckled, "You're right, Edward. Let the games begin!"

Seth and I split. I was in Esme, Edward, Bella and Rosalie's team while Seth had Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper's team. Jacob and Nessie were referees for today's game. I guess they've been playing a lot.

In the middle of the game, Seth's team broke the tie. The game was pretty intense. But I found out my team was better because I had the extra strength and speed. Not only me but Edward was pretty darn fast and Rosalie was a very skilled player. Bella and Esme were pretty impressing, too, especially on Bella's first vampire baseball game. Edward would encourage and cheered for her while he gave her kisses oh her forehead. They were a sweet couple. Anyway, Seth's team was stacked, too, with Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and himself. Alice was a great pitcher and Emmett could really jump.

But in the end, my team won.

I knew everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. It was really fun; Jacob and Nessie enjoyed themselves, too. They cheered, applauded, screamed and all during the game.

We went home after, Jacob putting Renesmée to sleep in her little cottage a few miles away from home. The sound of her heart beating was a wonderful sound in the house. I missed it already once she was gone. I was used to the sound already.

Once Edward and Bella left Jacob with Nessie, they returned to the house and settled with us in the living room. We were all… happy.

We just sat there until Esme broke the silence.

"Bella, dear, you were amazing tonight," Esme said with her gentle voice and gave her a warm, motherly smile.

"Thanks, Esme."

Then Emmett broke the conversation of soft voices with his normally loud voice. He snorted. "Yeah, I'm surprised the clumsy one could actually play," He joked as Edward and Bella scowled at him. Then he looked in our direction and said "You, too, guys! Have you two played before?"

Seth answered for me. "No but I think Jaz has been involved with lots of sports in her human life. She's very… sporty. And me, not at all but thanks."

"Yeah, I'm pretty impressed with the three of you. You could be in my team next time." Rosalie commented as she flashed a wicked smile.

"Yup! It was great! Can't wait until the next game!" Alice shouted. She's so hyper! I wonder when she's ever so calm… Her face went blank for a few seconds and smiled even wider if possible. She squealed. I guess she knows what's happening on the next game… again.

Then Jasper spoke. "Call down, honey. You don't want to scare them with your pixie energy." She glared at him and he laughed. "I'm just saying, Alice," He said as he kissed her forehead and calmed her down with his gift.

"I'm sure we're all glad you joined us. I feel like I've met you guys years ago, already like family. I hope you guys enjoy being with us as much as we do to you." Carlisle added, everyone nodded at the same time and we all smiled.

Wow. What an incredible first day with the Cullens: my family.

**- SETH'S POV –**

It's been almost a month since we moved in with our new family. It's was incredibly awesome. All we've been doing with our spare time was having fun.

Esme's been working on her garden and our new house in London, England. Bella and Edward were going to miss Forks a lot because it's where their story all started but they were having fun, too, with us when we played around. They were also always taking care of Nessie with Jacob. Jacob and Nessie were really, really close… It's kind of weird having a werewolf and a half vampire and human together as a couple in the future. Carlisle has been working at the hospital most of the times. Rosalie, Emmett and my Jazleen have gotten really close over the weeks. They have so much in common; Jaz fits right in with them. It's the same thing with Edward, Bella and I. Jazleen got an obsession with cars now thanks to Rosalie and she's been also playing around with Emmett. They're best friends now. Jaz and I gets along with Alice and Jasper, too, quite well. They're all very amusing the fun never stops with them around. Even with our hunting trips.

We've been racing around with our cars a lot when Rose boosted up the speed for us. She's some mechanic.

Also, we've been learning a lot more about our brothers and sisters. Now, it's like I've known them for years and there are absolutely no secrets when you're a Cullen.

All of us were hyped up during the week. Thanks to Jasper, he made it worse by making ourselves mad at each other for no reason. When he stopped, most of us chased him all the way back to Canada. So did Jacob.

Right now, we were in the forest having a small hunting trip. I was already done so I was just wondering around my brother and sisters and niece's minds.

There wasn't anything really interesting. They were just enjoying the taste of animal blood. Except for Alice.

She was having a vision that wasn't so clear.

But it looked like the vision was following a man?.. Yes a man and he was walking towards our house. I could tell it was our home because of the colors with the blurred shapes. I wasn't so sure of this vision and so was Alice and maybe Edward, too. I had to ask about this soon. You never know if it could be something important.

By the time the vision stopped, everyone was finished and started heading home.

I grabbed Jazleen by the hand and walked towards Alice, finding Edward there, too, with his wife in daughter holding hands. I guess he saw it.

"Alice, what was that?" Edward asked, while we were walking out of the forest.

"I don't know," She said, curiosity and confusion obvious in her voice. "It was all blurry. But it looked like a man walking up towards our home,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," I added.

"Do you think he's human?" He said.

"No, not with the way he was walking. I think he's one of us." Alice answered, trying to see the vision again. "Still blurry! Ugh!"

"Don't worry, nothing's happened yet. Just keep an eye on those blurry visions,"

"Alright alright!" She said, irritated with the fact she can't see _everything_ clear. She calmed down a little, thanks to Jasper again, and gave him a worried look.

"It'll be fine," He reassured.

We reached the house in no time. Everyone came in perfect timing, all hand in hand, satisfied enough for the week.

We entered the house, automatically doing what we usually do every night. The Cullens would have their privacy or hang out in the basement that Emmett and Jasper turned into a game room. Funny how those vampires get interested in ridiculous human games… And he I was with Jaz holding my hand and just enjoying the company in the room and the casual night with our family.

* * *

_End of chapter 2. __**R&R PLEASE.**_

_- _Evolette


	3. BLURRY VISIONS

_**A/N: **Thanks for the _one_ who reviewed! _

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – BLURRY VISIONS**

**- SETH'S POV – **

It was a Wednesday morning with the Cullens today. I was sitting with Bella and Edward on the porch, watching Nessie playing around with Jacob. For the past few days, I've grown attached to these two. We all understand each other and get along much better than the others. When ever we do family bonding, you'd usually find me with Edward and Bella if Nessie wasn't there sometimes. I became best friends with the two.

It was the same for Jazleen, but with Emmett and Rosalie. It was pretty obvious why they got along too well. First of all, Jaz and Em were into the games anytime and joked around here and there. And not forgetting their strength, they'd do tons of rematches. Second, Rose and Jaz put together were all about the looks and cars. They were both fierce and beautiful. But Rosalie would treat Jaz like a little sister sometimes. Or it was like Jazleen was their child. She was a mix of Rose and Em put together. Yet they see each other as best friends.

When it comes to Jasper and Alice, Jazleen and I both look at them as the best brother and sister, instead of best friends. And Carlisle and Esme are nothing but the loving and caring parents we never had. Renesmée and Jacob were my little buds. Though Jacob wasn't so little… And Nessie won't be as small for long, either. Anyways, I was grateful to have them as a family. I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve having the most beautiful girl as my soul mate, best-est friends, siblings, and parents I've ever had.

"Ow! Nessie! That one hurt!" Jacob cried. Nessie and Jake were playing some torture game where you say "mercy" if it hurt, I guess.

"It's supposed to! You didn't say mercy, so I didn't stop. Sorry," She took his hand and gave it a small peck.

"You know you're one small dangerous little girl," Jacob picked her up and threw in the air while she giggled.

Even though the guy was a stinky wolf, they were pretty cute together. I wonder how they'll end up in the future.

Would she want Jacob? Or would she go through other guys first? Would her parents want a werewolf for their daughter?

"Sure," Edward answered my unspoken question. Bella gave us a confused look. "He was wondering if we'd want Nessie with Jake, with a werewolf."

I waited for an answer.

"Oh, well of course. I mean like I can't see anyone else with my daughter but him. And he can protect her as well as we can." Bella explained. "And plus, he imprinted on my daughter. They were meant to be. What can I do about that?"

"I see… But Jacob will age?" My sentence ended up sounding like a question.

This time Edward answered. "No, he won't. As long as there are vampires, he won't age. It's this thing about werewolves, but it's confusing. He'll start aging at some point but I don't know when." He wondered off in his thoughts.

"Oh…"

It was silent for a few minutes while Bella and Edward were thinking about their daughter's future. Then finally, Edward broke the silence.

"You know, I caught him thinking about if it would be easier for Nessie if he turned into a vampire."

I raised my eyebrow in shock. If he turned into a vampire, what would happen to all the werewolf stuff? I never he'd ever think of becoming an enemy himself. He could disappoint his group of friends back in La Push…

"You're right." Again, reading my thoughts. He chuckled. "It'll be very complicated if he decided to do that. But you'll never know what to expect from a situation like that."

Before I could say anything, Alice was stomping in the house.

I heard her say "I can't see it! Why is it so _blurry_?! Ugh!"

Ah, the blurry visions. I've been getting worried with those. Alice's been having the same blurry vision over and over again. She feels like it's something important, so she's been paying more attention to it when she had nothing really to do.

"What is she talking about?" Bella asked both of us.

"She's been having the same blurry vision for days. It's irritating her how she can't really see anything from it. Remember last time we hunted?" I answered.

"Yes,"

"Yeah, same vision from that night until now. It's been showing up plenty of times."

"Oh, well that stinks," We looked back to Nessie and Jacob who were laughing. Well at least they were enjoying their time.

"Er, guys?" Both Edward and I looked at Bella.

"Yes, love?" Edward said.

"I'd like to talk to you about something, but we'd have to go to the clearing so no one can hear us,"

Is she talking to the both of us? No, I don't think so. So I said "Oh, I guess I'll head inside then,"

"Oh, no no no, I want you to come, too. We're pretty close, felt like I've known you for years. I trust you so I'm going to need a little help from you,"

"Thanks,"

Edward told Nessie to head inside while they were gone as we walked our way inside to the back door that led us to the backyard to the forest.

**- JAZLEEN'S POV -**

I was talking with Rosalie with Emmett and Jasper was laughing at these ridiculous movies they bought. Then I saw Edward, Bella, and Seth heading for the back door. I walked up to Seth. I held his hand and kissed his cheek and said,

"Where are you going?"

"Um, we're just gonna go out and run somewhere,"

I raised an eyebrow at him and expected him to say something else in my mind.

_We're having a little private talk. I'll be back in a few._

_Will I get to know?_

_I'm not sure, Jaz. We have to go now, sweetheart._

"Oh okay, I'll see you guys soon,"

They all gave me a smile before they disappeared in front of my eyes. I wonder what it is about… I'd just have to wait.

To keep me from thinking about it, I went back to Rosalie and started the conversation.

"So, planning on getting a new car someday? How long have you owned your BMW anyway?" I asked, feeling like I could be talking about cars for days.

"Long enough to get a new car. But my baby's still fine; I'm not planning on getting a new one soon," We both laughed at how she called her car "baby". I'd call my car that, too. "Hey, want to go to Port Angeles? Let's do some shopping. I'm getting bored of these two," She nodded at Emmett and Jasper.

I laughed, "Me, too, I'll go tell mom and dad. Wanna race on our way there?"

"Okay, but Carlisle's not home. Esme's in the garden. By the way, you know you're the only one who calls them mom and dad _all_ the time? It's kind of cute." She flashed a striking smile at me.

"I guess I just miss having a mother and father," I smiled then stood up heading for the backyard garden. Before I got there I called out to Rose and said "Don't forget Alice! It's better if she comes to stay away from those visions!" I heard a squeal coming from the living room knowing she already knew we're going shopping. "Never mind!"

As I walked out the door, I found Esme.

"Hi, mom,"

She smiled ever so warmly. "Hello, dear. What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know Rose, Alice, and I will be heading to Port Angeles to do some shopping. We're getting bored of the boys,"

She chuckled. "No troubles, alright, young lady? And if you girls are taking your cars there, slow down once you're near the town,"

I grinned at her. "Thanks mom!" I gave her a quick hug and ran to the garage, knowing they were waiting for me there. Before I ran, I thought I heard her laugh and say "She's so cute," I smiled even wider if possible. I loved my new mom. She's so loving and warm! She's practically an angel.

I reached the garage, finding Rosalie in her red BMW M3 and Alice in her yellow Porsche Turbo 911 already purring. I hurried in my red and beautiful Audi R8. _**(A/N: If you guys want to see Jazleen and Seth's car, the links are on my profile for the picture.)**_

I looked at Alice not surprised finding her bouncing in her seat. "Okay, let's go!"

We hit the breaks hard as our tires made screeching noises behind. We all laughed like a bunch of human girls hitting the mall like they did in movies.

I was enjoying the speed. I guess all of us were. Thanks to Rose, our cars could go illegally faster. Whenever the road was clear, we'd dodge at each other and go even _way_ faster. It was a fun race but sadly it had to end when it started getting crowded. We parked our cars in an underground parking lot so it wouldn't catch as much attention outside.

As we go out of our cars, we raised our arms pointing behind us locking it with our wireless keys as we walked. To the humans, we would've looked like Charlie's Angels walking like runway models wearing the best designer clothes ever. Their jaws dropped as the looked at us… Or our cars. All three of us laughed in unison, sounding like chiming bells. The humans around us could've been fainting right now, but we ignored it. We headed for the stores.

"So what are we shopping for?" I asked Rosalie.

"I don't know. They don't really have any good stores here for us. If there was anything good for us, Alice would've got them already. Hmm…" She looked at Alice for any ideas.

Her face went blank as she stared in space then went back to normal. "We can shop for Nessie… and Jacob. He really needs some clothes,"

Then Rose said, "I'm not shopping for that _dog_. He's going to rip them in pieces anyway. You and Jaz can go do that. I'll shop for little Nessie." She smiled at the last sentence.

Rosalie sometimes treated Nessie like her _own_ daughter. It was her dream to have her own child. I could see it in her eyes whenever she looks at Nessie. She was like her second chance but Nessie belonged to Bella. Not that she was sad about that fact; in fact she was happy for Bella and Edward. They were really lucky to have a child that grows and its heart beating.

Anyways, Alice and Rose went to go buy stuff for Nessie while I was _kind enough_ to shop for Jacob. By the end of the day we were done shopping for Renesmée and Jacob. Of course, we ended up with tons of shopping bags; we had to use all three car trunks.

When we were parking our cars in the garage, I knew Seth was home. I heard his laugh with Emmett's booming laughter.

I got in the house carrying the bags for Jacob. Since I was nice enough to do it, they made me give it to him. So I walked over to him and handed the bags. All he did was give me a confused look.

"It's for _you_. You need to start wearing some nice clothes if you're going to be part of the family," I said.

"But I might just rip them off into pieces," He told me. The way he said it sounded like he'd wanted to do it. He saw my face and added "Not on purpose or anything," quickly.

"I know but _still_, Cullen rule; wear nice clothes. You'll be wearing each outfit once anyway. Alice goes shopping every second of her life,"

"Right," He grabbed the bags from my hands.

"I picked them out. Hope you like it,"

"Oh, um thanks… As long as it doesn't smell like you guys."

"No problem. Just wear it, Jacob," I stalked away and joined Seth on the love seat. I took his hand and started thinking.

_So what was the talk about?_

He sighed. _I'll tell you later upstairs. I'm quite enjoying your best friend here. He's very funny._

_Of course he is. Promise?_

_Yes, I promise. I'm almost done with the game anyway._

I waited for a few minutes until he was done. We stood up and went for the stairs. Before our family disappeared in front of our eyes down stairs, Seth gave Edward and Bella a look. They returned a nod.

We went in our room which was a spare room before we came. Esme and Alice did a great job at decorating and furnishing. Seth lied down on the bed and patted the space left for me on the bed. I quickly joined him and rested my head on his chest.

_So what's up?_

He sighed again. _We were talking about something important._

_Am I allowed to know?_

_Yes you are. But you promise not to tell anyone including Em and Rose. I know you guys are close but you can't tell anyone. Bella and Edward will tell Esme, Carlisle and Alice will find out eventually._

I motioned my two fingers across my lips, as if there were a zipper in between.

_Okay, well you remember Charlie?_

_Yes. Bella's dad._

_Yeah well Bella's been stressing out about him. Now that she turned into a vampire, she hates lying to her father. So she's planning on telling him the truth and about Nessie._

My eyes widened._ But what if the Volturi found out? What if someone else finds out and tells the Volturi? Not that I'm against on what they're going to do. I'm just worried if it spills. That causes a lot of trouble, Seth!_

_You don't have to worry about that if you keep your mouth shut. I'm not sure if they're planning on telling the rest of them._

_When are they going to tell him?_

_Maybe tomorrow or the day after. She's going to need to talk to Esme and Carlisle about it first, see if it's okay. _

_I see…_

_So you can't tell a soul. It's a really personal thing for them._

_You have my word._

_Thanks for understanding._

_No problem._

Seth gave me a kiss on the lips as I kissed him back. It lasted for a few minutes until we stopped. We just lied down there in our room until the sun would rise. We didn't say a word the whole night. We some how liked the comfortable silence we had and while we'd listen to our family downstairs. It was really comforting, I was so comfortable from where I was right now that if I was human, I'd fall asleep the next second.

Hours passed until the sunlight was taking over the darkness in our room. We went downstairs hand in hand when we smelt some food downstairs.

The food was for Renesmée. They usually make her eat human food most of the time so she wouldn't have to hunt every time she was hungry. She was human after all. She needed snacks and all that though she looked so cute whenever she munched on the food stubbornly. Nessie was an adorable little niece. I walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Nessie!" I said, it was what mostly everyone said to her every morning.

She gave me a smile. "Good morning, Jaz." Her vocabulary always surprised me whenever she spoke like a ten year old. Then she put her hand on my cheek and showed me an image.

She showed a picture of me and Alice with the same energy and big smile. Nessie was trying to tell me that I reminded her of Alice whenever I had that kind of pixie energy in me. I laughed.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Her grin grew wider as she nodded.

I smiled back at her. "Now go finish your food, it's not going anywhere,"

The reminder made her sit back in a stubborn stance munching on her _healthy_ food. She likes food alright. But not the veggies like any other kid in town. She was addicted to sweet things like sweet fruits, drinks, cookies. Everything sweet like her. And she got pretty addicted to chocolate milk. I can't get over the fact that she's one charming cutie pie.

Then I heard Seth mentally.

_They're going to tell Charlie today. They're leaving soon to go over at his house. Act as if you know nothing. You don't have to be worried about anything._

_Okay, tell them I said good luck._

… _For what?_

_Well their going to have to deal with weird reactions and all… You know what? Never mind!_

He chuckled._ Okay then._

_Is Nessie going, too?_

_No. Just the two of them._

_Oh okay._

Bella and Edward left a few minutes after Renesmée was done with her food. Instead of saying good luck, I gave them a hug.

They day passed casually after they left until Rose came down the stairs furiously. Oh crap, she looked _really_ mad.

"What's wrong, babe?" Emmett asked once he noticed her mood.

"Bella! That's what's wrong!" She yelled.

I gave Seth and Alice a worried look. They both gave me that same look in return. But then Alice seemed to have a vision which made her look even more nervous and a little frustrated.

"What about Bella?"

"She told _Charlie_! She told Charlie about _us_! How dare she put us in danger like that?" She spat. She looked like she was going to hunt Bella down and rip her head off. She looked pretty scary when she's mad.

Then Emmett and Jasper both said "What?!" at the same time.

"Yeah! I over heard Esme talking to Carlisle on the phone saying 'He fainted after Bella showing herself in the sunlight?'!"

Alice and I tried explaining why Bella did it but Rosalie wouldn't get over it. Jasper and Emmett was now confused on who's side they should be on since they listened to what Alice and I had to say. Most likely they were still with Rosalie. It was hard to talk to Rose like this. Jasper even tried using his gift to calm her down but it didn't work much. She gave him dirty looks whenever he tried which made her angrier.

Esme came down the stairs trying to calm us down. Rosalie settled down just a bit only because Esme was the mother here. We all had huge respect for her.

While we waited for Bella and Edward, all three of us have been trying to convince her that Bella never meant putting us in danger like this but she was being stubborn this time, waiting for Bella and Edward to yell at. And we had to keep it down just in case Nessie would get worried one she heard us. We asked Jacob to keep her occupied from the noises in the living room.

Alice has been having the blurry vision many times now in less than a few hours. It's been showing up more than usual and it's getting her anxious that the vision might come true any second today.

We all stiffened when we heard a car purring into the garage and all looked at Rosalie. She was still as mad from the start.

Alice ran up to Edward and Bella who entered the house and looked at each of our faces and whispered, "They know."

* * *


	4. CHARLIE

_**A/N:**__ Hope you guys liked the 3__rd__ chapter. I was really encouraged by the ones who added my story to their favorites already. I was able to finish this chapter in a day. Thanks for the ones who did so :) Review please. And a warning; __**this chapter is very short.**_

_**But I'm really desperate for reviews. I don't care if they're good or bad, I still need them. For those who're reading my story, sorry but I might just stop writing this story due to no reviews at all. Might as well just write it for myself…**_

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – CHARLIE**

**- JAZLEEN'S POV - **

Edward stiffened and Bella gasped. She didn't continue breathing since then. Then, Rosalie came up and started yelling the same things she said before.

Seth, Alice and I sided with Bella and Edward while Jasper and Emmett were still with Rosalie and we've yelled at each other for what it seemed like hours until Nessie came in. Right before she came in, Jasper and Emmett had sided with us, explaining to Rosalie calmly while Alice had the same vision in between.

Nessie walked up to her mom and laid her hand on her cheek. We waited. Finally, she removed her hand and looked at us.

"She's scared," Bella whispered.

We all tried calming down pretending like nothing happened and went back to what we were doing before this all happened.

But Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob went outside to take some fresh air. Rosalie just sat on the couch frozen, trying to keep on a smooth face before Nessie saw she was still angry. Jasper and Emmett were watching TV though they paid no attention to what they were watching.

All of that stopped when we heard someone run off and Seth and I ran outside to see who it was.

Edward was gone. Bella and Jacob stood frozen with Nessie in her arms.

Alice came along and looked as frozen as they were. Then so did Seth.

It became so silent and I had to know what was going on, so I broke the tense silence. "What happened?!"

Seth looked at me and was the one who told me first. It came out as a whisper. "Someone was listening to the whole fight and is off to tell the Volturi. I think it was the vision Alice's been having when someone was coming over here, it's just that it was before the yelling started."

It was me and the rest of our family who stood frozen after. The Volturi was coming and no one, and I mean absolutely _no one,_ wanted a visit from the Volturi.

"_Now_ we're in greater danger!" Rosalie yelled.

Bella looked so sad. I could tell she felt really guilty about this whole thing. All she was able to whisper was, "I'm so sorry," Then she fell on her knees hugging Nessie as tight as she could without hurting her. If she was human, tears would've been falling down on her cheeks.

"It's not you fault, Bella. We know you never meant to put us in danger like that," Alice said.

What Alice said seemed to anger Bella.

"It _is_ my fault! _Everything_ is my fault! Stop saying it isn't!" She yelled. She started sobbing tearless cries. Afterward, Edward came back with a serious, worried look on his face. He ran towards Bella and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, love. It's alright. I promise to keep you safe, Bella. We'll all be safe." Edward whispered to her. She calmed down to the comfort of Edward being by her side.

When she was calm enough, she was able to speak. "We have to go get Charlie! We need to save him. He needs to be safe! What do I do?!"

We looked at Alice wondering how much time we have until the Volturi arrives. Her face went blank at first.

"Four days,"

At the same time she said it, Carlisle arrived home. We got out of his car and walked towards us, looking confused. Edward explained the whole thing.

He looked at everyone who was outside still looked worried.

"Okay, we have to stay calm about this situation. We're going to have to take this inside and talk about it. We need a plan. We need to hide Charlie somewhere before they come,"

We all sat inside in the living room except for Nessie, Jacob, and of course Rosalie. Nessie had fallen asleep so Jacob put her to bed. Rosalie did not want to do anything about it so she was in her car in the garage blasting music as loud as she can to drown our voices out.

**- SETH'S POV –**

"So to make things clear, I will take Charlie with me and bring him somewhere to hide. Don't worry, Bella, I won't leave his side. You guys won't know where I'm going just incase Aro reads any of you. Then, since it's not the whole guard coming; only the Volturi leaders and Jane, Alec, and Demetri, you'll be able to talk to them before anything gets physical. Esme will stay with Nessie in the house." Carlisle's voice broke a little at the 2 last sentences. "Is everything clear?" Everyone nodded in silence. "And Jacob, are your brothers' going to help?"

"Of course they're helping. They'll be here with us on the before they come," Jacob said.

"Thank you, Jacob. I really appreciate your pack's help,"

"Sure, sure. It's what we do,"

"Alright, so Bella and Edward come with me to explain to your father, then I'll take him out of the country. I wish you guys good luck and… be strong. Let's go," He took a last look at us, his children, and kissed Esme tenderly before he left. Bella and Edward would be back in a while.

Once they were out the door, the room fell silent. No one knew what to do for the next four days. What _were_ we supposed to do anyway? Have fun while the Volturi was coming for us? Alice answered my unspoken question.

"We have to prepare now. Jasper, teach us more about fighting, especially Bella, Seth, and Jaz. There's a huge chance that this will get physical,"

Jasper nodded and suddenly became like a soldier. He brought us to the clearing for more space when Edward and Bella got home. Esme and Jacob stayed behind with Renesmée.

The moves were pretty simple after he repeated them 10 times. We all got partners to practice with and Rosalie joined in because she rather had herself out there than Esme. We practiced till the day ended. Right now, I'd say we're pretty set for anything right now. Though we were still nervous, we had Jasper calming us down once in a while. Our emotions were driving him crazy.

The next day, things almost went back to normal. Well we tried to put things back to normal. There shouldn't be anything we should be troubled about. We believe none of us would get hurt.

We waited for days.

* * *


	5. SAVED

_**A/N: **__Okay, as I said before, I might stop writing my story due to the lack of reviews I'm getting. Having the feeling no ones reading my story, so what's the point in posting it up here? I'll be stopping at Chapter 6 if I still have none. I don't care if the reviews are good or bad, I really need them. I don't even know if anyone's reading this. Enjoy the chapter._

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – SAVED**

**- SETH'S POV –**

Today was the day the Volturi was coming. Here we were in the clearing with everyone and the wolf pack except Esme, Nessie, Carlisle and Charlie. We were all ready for this as we stood in a line with the werewolves in a crescent shape before us.

"14 seconds," Alice whispered.

I looked at Jaz and grabbed her hand quickly. I whispered "_We can do this_." into everyone's mind as they nodded before the Volturi came into view. Just as Alice said, it was only the leaders and the 3 others who came.

They were in their cloaks walking ghostly towards us. Finally, they stopped and removed their hoods as soon as they can all see us clearly a few yards away.

"Ah, the wolves again, it's different to see a bond between vampires and wolves" Aro said as he eyed them and then us. He focused on me and Jaz. "I see you have a few friends over,"

Edward, who was a few steps ahead of us, spoke for us. "They are our newest members, Jazleen and Seth." He explained, trying to keep his voice sounding polite.

"Well isn't that wonderful! What a big coven you have. You Cullens are one of a kind," Aro clapped his hands in joy. _What's so happy about this situation?_ He held out his hand as he looked at Jaz. "May I?"

Jazleen looked at Edward and I. We both read his mind, checking if he had any future plans going on. Though all we he was just curious about us. We nodded to her and she walked up to him and touched his papery pale hand.

I knew what he was doing. He was reading her; about her whole life and every thought. It was a good thing Carlisle did not tell us where he was going, or else Demetri would be hunting them down this moment.

"Amazing. Absolutely _amazing_! Not only you have such a big family but very gifted as well. Hmm, would you and your mate here like to join us?" He said. I would've snorted if this situation wasn't so serious. I would _never_ join the cruel Volturi. And I know Jaz would never either.

She cleared her throat before she could speak. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Seth and I plan to stay with our new family for now." She said, as she gave Aro a friendly smile.

"Well that's too bad. I see great plans with you and Seth, just like Edward, Bella and Alice. If you ever change your minds, feel free to join us anytime."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Anyways, back to where we were before," He looked at Edward then Bella. "Bella, my friend, you do know that you're not allowed to expose our kind to humans?"

"Yes, I do. I am really sorry for the mistake I've done." Bella apologized.

"Then I'm sure you know the consequences as well. You know, Bella, dear, this mess wouldn't have happened if you joined us with your great gift of yours. Thanks to your gift, you wouldn't be destroyed by now,"

Edward hissed and automatically went in front of Bella in a protective stance. "I'm sure that will never happen to her,"

Then, Marcus spoke. "We did not come here to fight. We are here just to let you know it is rather Bella's father is destroyed or become one of us."

Surprisingly, Alice came up and said, "I'm afraid we can't let that happen. Charlie stays human and alive. He is truly innocent and will not tell a soul. If we have to go physical, to keep Charlie safe, and then fight we will." We were all shocked but agreed.

"I'm afraid we'll have to agree with you. If it's a fight you want, then so be it." Aro said. "But before we begin, why won't we take away your furry friends?"

All of a sudden, the whole wolf pack dropped to the ground, howling in serious pain. What?... Who was doing this? I searched every mind to who was doing this and found that it was that man who was at our house earlier before this happened. Was there such power?

The fight began viciously though I could feel Bella's shield working on us. Good thing, so Jane's power wouldn't work on us.

I took a last look at the wolves before I attacked. They were in huge agony. Still shrieking and howling in pain while the man just stared at them being pleased. This man was pathetic, so I decided to attack him.

Apparently he could keep up his power as he fought. Some multi tasker.

I used some of Jasper techniques though they weren't really necessary to me. I kept the man mind open to myself so I could read his every move. It was almost easy fighting against him. I aimed for his throat and limbs and succeeded.

Again, I took a really quick glace at everyone. The wolves' shrieking lowered a little, thanks to the man's distractions. My family were having some troubles but I knew they could handle it. The girls went against the girls and boys against boys.

I could feel someone coming up behind me so I ripped a chunk off the ridiculous man to keep him in pain for a few seconds so I could attack the other one coming for me. I could not read his mind because I still kept the man's mind open just in case his recovered, so I had to use Jasper's techniques. It was Alec who was after me. He jumped to me and missed while I had the chance to rip his arm off.

But right before I could do so, I suddenly felt so guilty and the howling of the werewolves stopped immediately. I was shocked to what I was feeling right now when I had the chance to attack the opponent. I could tell Alec had the same odd feeling, so we both let go of each other, confusing but guilt in our eyes. I searched for Jasper's mind to see if it wasn't only the both of us. It wasn't. It was everyone else in the clearing. Every one of us stopped and looked at each other in bewilderment. _What's going on, Jasper?!_

_I don't know, everyone's feeling a whole lot of guilt… I don't understand._

Then that's when we found Carlisle and Charlie in the clearing, too. I gasped when I found Charlie with bright crimson eyes, pale white skin and looked too good looking for any human man. He turned into a vampire?!

"What is going on?" Aro asked, mostly to himself. "Why did we all stop and feel this guilt?..."

"_Charlie? Dad?_" Bella whispered. We were all too stunned to say anything.

"Uh, hey Bells," He replied.

"Dad, you turned into… into one of _us_?"

"Yeah, I guess. Carlisle explained the whole thing on our way and I decided to turn into a… vampire," He clarified.

"But—"

"It was my choice, Bells, don't worry about it. I had to do something to save you and here I am. 3 days of dreadful pain was worth saving your life and your family's. Anything for my daughter. I was getting lonely at home anyway." He said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

Bella ran to Charlie and hugged him as tight as she could. "Oh Charlie! I'm so sorry it had to end this way. But _thank you_," She was still whispering.

The guilty feeling stopped and was replaced by confusion.

"Well I guess there is nothing we can do about this now. Charlie had turned into one of us. Hopefully, my friends, you won't do the same mistake again. I'm terribly sorry it has gone in a bad situation. We're going to leave now. I'll see you around, Carlisle, my dear friend."

They gathered into a line and headed back to where they came from, still in their cloaks, walking as gracefully like they've never been injured.

We all calmed down once they were out of sight.

"This was _so_ weird," Emmett commented. "First the pack howls in agonizing pain and then everything stops by the guilty sensation. What the hell was that?"

"I think Seth and I both know the reasons," Edward said.

**- JAZLEEN'S POV –**

We headed home as we explained everything to Esme. We all gave Nessie hugs, happy to see her safe with everyone in the family still here.

"Damn, I almost got that Jane girl," I said to Emmett.

"I know, man, you fight like a dude. I almost got Demetri," He said as we both gave each other high fives while Rose shook her head "disapprovingly" at us but was smiling anyway.

I snorted, "I bet I could beat you in a _real_ wrestling match. Arm wrestles are getting boring." I grinned at him, waiting for his bet.

"You're on, tomboy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, squirt." He laughed. He loved calling me names as much as I hated it… sometimes. "Anyways, you said you guys knew the reason behind the whole pain and guilt thing. Spit."

"Well," Edward started. "The pain Jacob and the pack were feeling was a power from the new man in the Volturi. And it was also the same man who found out about Charlie a few days ago," He explained. I caught Jacob wince when he mentioned the pain he was feeling. "It was the same power Jane has but for werewolves only and that's why Alice couldn't see her vision clearly about the man because about the whole werewolf thingy. She can't see werewolves but she could see vampires but not clearly with someone with _that_ kind of power.

"And the part with the strong sensation of guilt was caused by Charlie."

We all looked at Charlie with surprised looks.

"What?" Charlie said.

"It's another gift. Similar to Jasper's but instead of calming people down, he can make those who're around him feel guilty. I'm sure Charlie didn't know that but I guess his gift worked when he felt guilty himself when he saw us fighting."

"That's pretty sick." Emmett added randomly.

"I never knew such power exist," Carlisle said.

"Me, too," Seth said.

We were all still staring at Charlie.

"_What?_ You guys look at me like I'm some kind of freak."

Bella laughed. "Sorry dad, it's just an amazing gift you have." He grinned.

Days passed as things were getting back to normal and there was still a month and a half left we had in Forks until we moved to London.

Bella and Edward had explained exactly everything to Charlie; the lifestyle, werewolves, vampires and about Nessie. They've been hanging around a lot, including Jacob. They needed a lot of talking to do. And Charlie loved Nessie right away just like the rest of us did. He was happy to be a grandfather of a very beautiful child.

Seth and I have been hanging around with our other brothers and sisters while Bella and Edward needed more time with her family to get used to.

Carlisle and Esme were doing the usual, too. Carlisle working at the hospital now and then and Esme doing her hobbies while being the greatest mother she is.

I was outside at the big backyard with Em, Seth and Rose, just talking, until Emmett came up with something fun.

"Hey, squirt, wanna pull a prank on Jasper?" He whispered to me, only Rose and I can hear.

Rosalie laughed, sounding like chiming bells. "I'm out of here. I'll be with Alice picking out our clothes for the next few weeks." She kissed Emmett sweetly before she went inside.

"Make them good, Rose!" I called out to her.

"You know I will!" She called back.

"Alright, so what's the plan? Oh wait, _Jasper?_ Are you sure?" I said to Emmett low enough for only us and some _mind readers_ to hear.

"Yeah, Jasper's in a good mood. He won't mind a prank today, he'll just laugh it off with us." He smiled his evil grin.

"Okay," I could feel the excitement getting to me.

Someone cleared his throat and noticed it was Seth. Forgot he was right next to me for a minute there.

"Oh! Sorry, honey. I just got excited with the prank." I giggled and he chuckled a throaty chuckle.

"I can see that. I'll head inside, talk to Jasper while the ladies to their things. Don't worry, I won't tell him," He kissed my forehead and stood up. Before he walked off he said, "Make this one good. I need a good laugh today."

"Oh we will," Emmett said. Seth laughed and headed to the living room inside. "Okay so this is what we'll do…"

* * *

_**A/N: **Read & Review please._

_- Evolette_


	6. CARS

_**A/N:**__ This is just __half __a chapter or Emmett and Jazleen bonding time/fun. I think the story needs a break from the drama, so I should add an extra chapter without any drama. This is what the wild best friends do when they're bored. It's a lot of talking. Hope it's entertaining enough before the other chapter; fooling around with people at Wal-Mart._

_Thanks to **alieangel **and **fanfictwilightreader** who reviewed. Thank you very much (:_

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – CARS**

**- JAZLEEN'S POV –**

"That's not gonna work, smarty pants!" I said, a little too loud.

"Shh! Fine! Just be quiet will you? Then what's your plan, 'smart one'?"

I thought for a second and an evil grin crawled up my face.

"Let's go to Wal-Mart. Hide behind the clothes and stuff and fool people. Let Jasper be today."

Em thought about it. "I think I like you. Let's be partners in crime! You're my new P.I.C."

I laughed. "All right, P.I.C. Hey, let's have walkie talkies. What's your codename?"

"I don't know. You come up with it, and I'll come up with yours." He smiled.

"Big bear."

"Squirt."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fatty."

"Tomboy."

"Loser!"

"Bigger loser!"

"Biggest loser!"

"Shorty."

"Ugh! Okay! I think that's enough codenames. Let's go."

"Are we taking your car?" Emmett asked as his eyes widened at an idea. "Can I drive it?!"

"No way! Never! It's _my_ car, so _I_ drive it. No one else. Got it?"

"Sheesh, I was just asking." He rolled his eyes. I could tell he still wanted to ride it. "Aw come on, please?" He pouted his lips and pleaded with his eyes. That was the cutest teddy bear face I've ever seen. It was funny looking when you combined it with his huge muscular body. I laughed.

"I'm not falling for that. No, no, and no."

"Fine," He mumbled.

We headed inside to go through the front door as we passed by our other brothers and sisters. Alice and Rose were on the computer making our outfits, and Jasper and Seth laughing at some jokes about what they were watching. Alice saw us pass by.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked. Funny. Why would she ask if she could just see it?

I grinned. "Wal-Mart."

"What are you g—" Alice's face went blank for half a second and snorted. "Never mind. Have fun you two!" She said and turned back to her work with Rosalie.

Emmett and I sprinted out the door and into my precious car.

"Ahhhh," Emmett groaned.

"What's your problem?"

"Your car!"

"Oh," I smirked. His eyes were admiring it. "Lovely isn't it? Get your own."

"I think I will. I'll keep my jeep for other things,"

I started the car and raced out the garage and onto the road.

"Where's Wal-Mart? There isn't one here in Forks." I asked.

"I know. How lame can Forks get? It's in Port Angeles. I'll show you the way when we get in town… Unless I could drive," He looked out the window waiting for me to give him my scary stare but I just laughed.

"Want me to just get you a new car tomorrow? Carlisle just gave my money last week. Of course I have plenty to spend," I told him.

"Dude, really?! Awesome! It better be good. I want it fast, curvy and not too fancy looking. Kind of like Seth's car. I want to drive it around everywhere without getting that much attention as yours,"

"I never knew you didn't like attention. Who cares, you'll drive too fast for humans to see,"

"Right."

I lowered down the speed because it was complete traffic on the freeway. We were almost at Port Angeles anyway.

"Ugh, were stuck here. So what kind of car do you want? Audi, BMW, Audi, Porsche, Audi, Volvo, Mercedes Benz, Mazda, Audi?" I giggled at myself for repeating Audi many times. What can I say? I have an obsession of Audi like Edward of Volvo. And oh! That's when I remembered I had another obsession; my second car. The one I still hid back home in British Colombia.

Em rolled his eyes. "Can't I just have your Audi? C'mon, I'll be the bestest friend or big brother you ever had!" He waited for me to answer though he knew he doubted it.

I thought about it. I could give him my car… Someone's going to have to drive my other car I stole… "Sure, you can have it. Esme and Rose would need to make a bigger garage, though. I'm sure they won't mind..."

I turned my head to see his face only to find out Emmett's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out of his sockets. I just smirked at him. He stayed like that for 2 minutes straight. Ah, the silence felt good so I just sat back on my seat relaxing. I could let him stay like that for a wh—

"WHAAT?!" Emmett boomed. "SERIOUSLY,JAZ?"

"OW! My _ears,_ Emmett! Sheesh, any _louder_?! God, I think you shook your whole new car with your own voice!" I rubbed my ears, though it really hurt from his stupidly loud voice.

"Are you serious?! I can have it? Woohoo! YES!"

"Shut up! You're hurting my ears!" I yelled at him. God, he was like a huge 5 year old kid.

"Oh sorry," He whispered, grinning like crazy. "Get out of my car now." He ordered.

"What? Excuse me; this is my car until I get my _other_ car."

"You have another car. Why am I surprised?.. Just get out for a few seconds. I promise nothing crazy. And plus the cars aren't moving an inch."

"Fine,"

I got out the car and waited right beside the door. Emmett ran towards me as fast as a human can and hugged me in a tight bearhug and lifted me up until my toes couldn't reach the ground. To me, this didn't hurt, knowing I was stronger than him.

I sighed. "Could you be any softer? What a marshmallow. I mean, I don't see big guys doing this."

He put me down and headed to the other side. Before he got in the car, he said "It's just my way of saying thank you, Jaz," He chuckled.

I got bored once I got in so I turned on the radio. We started singing to the songs they had on air until we were out of the freeway.

"It's Wal-Mart time,"

* * *

_**A/N: Was that good enough?... I wish you like the kind of bond they have together. They're one of a kind, haha. Planning on doing more chapters still but I'm not sure I'll finish because of almost no reviews and because school year started so I won't have much time to work on this. I'll try to though. The next chapters will take long to update starting I guess in a few days. If I don't update in a month, I'm probably writing the whole story first before I post all of them on the site. Gotta be patient on the updates. Thanks for reading.**_

_- Evolette_


	7. WAL MART

_**A/N: **__Other chapter of Jaz N Em fun. "KHUURR" is supposed to be the sound of the blurred walkie talkie once you let go of the button. I didn't know how to describe the sound, but that was the best I could do, LOL. This chapter isn't so funny but enjoy._

_Thanks again to __**alieangel**__ for reviewing. Your reviews are enough to encourage me to keep on writing this story. I will try to update before a month has passed (: . Here's the chapter I wrote before my schedules would be all busy._

**I do not own Twilight.**

__

**CHAPTER 7 – WAL-MART**

**- JAZLEEN'S POV –**

Once we got in the store, Emmett and I bought walkie talkies right away. For fun, I decorated mine with baby blue sparkles.

Right now, thanks to my small size, I was able to fit behind a bunch of hanged clothes formed in a circle and there was a lady in her mid forties right around it. I plan to scare her away. Well not exactly scare her away; just to make her think she's going crazy. By doing that, I'd be making her think the clothes are talking saying she's too big or small for it. The old lady's reaction would make Em blast into uncontrollable laughter.

Emmett was just a few meters away in the boxer section behind me. It was a good view to see her face.

"I'm going for it, Big Bear," KHUURR. "Roger," I said into the walkie talkie.

"All right, squirt. Copy!" KHUURR. I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see it. He could be the most annoying best friend or big brother you'd ever had when it came to names. Ugh.

The lady was pretty short herself and almost round like a ball and her head had brown short hair that made it look like a coconut.

I guess that's her name; Coconut Head.

Coconut Head picked up a white button up shirt that looked too small for her. I think I should tell her the truth…

"I'm too small for you to fit around your torso. You'll just pop my precious buttons away. Put me back!" I said, pretending the shirt was talking to her as she examined the white shirt.

Her eyes widened as she heard "the shirt". She looked around her to see where the voice came from but failed. I heard Emmett snort and stifling a laugh; saving it for the last. Coconut Head put the shirt back as I said and continued on as if nothing happened.

She moved to another bunch of clothes, this time they were all colorful. Coco picked up a turquoise sweater.

KHUURR. "Hey Emmy, should I tell her to buy the ridiculous sweater?"

"Uhh…" KHURR. "Yeah! Tell her to try it on when you see me coming." KHUURR.

"And then?" KHURR.

"You'll see. Go!" KHUURRR.

I quickly went behind the clothes in vampire speed before she picked up another sweater.

"I think I'd look lovely on you." I said, using a different voice. Her eyes widened and scanned the store again.

"Going crazy," Coconut Head muttered.

I checked to see if Emmett was coming around, and he was.

Coco was still looking at the top. Sheesh, it looks horrible. Doesn't she know that? She needs a serious makeover. I think I'll call Alice…

Emmett was coming closer. "The color looks great with your skin tone. Try me." Her eyes widened again. Is that all she does? She tried it on anyway.

It looks hideous. "It looks great! Psst, there's a hot guy coming around the corner. Show off your body. Turn around!" I said behind the clothes.

She turned around right away and looked for the man. As soon as she saw Emmett, she started posing. I snorted. Well she's _desperate._

When Emmett saw her, he tried holding in his laugh. Coco took it the wrong way. Instead, she smiled back, thinking he was smiling at _her_. Ew. He noticed that. So he looked at her torso and returned a disgusted and "I'm-_so_-not-interested-in-you" look and walked away.

Her jaw dropped slightly with her eyes full of sadness and rejection. I felt kind of bad for her but the look on her face was much funnier than I can describe. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. Not with her right in front of me. I ran to the boxer section where I knew Emmy would be. I found him there right before I got there and started blasting out laughter together.

We ended up staying at Wal-Mart until it was six in the evening. We've been scaring off kids, teens and old people all around. We once played around with an adult in her twenties and almost got us kicked out. The funnest ones to scare were the little kids. They had _such_ last reactions. You scare them and the 3 seconds later they scream at the top of their lungs and start crying to their _mothers_.

Later then, we played truth or dare at the most disgusting fast food restaurant ever. Mc Donald's. We tortured the employees by buying everything they had with too much specific things. Like no pickles on these burgers and no ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard on that burger. The fun part was that we were able to yell at them for not giving what we wanted. And then, we just threw it away and ordered again. But only for the dares. We dared each other to eat the most _nauseating_ food ever! It was very unpleasant though we were entertained with each others reactions.

Right now, we were out of Port Angeles and heading for Lantzville, British Colombia (where I was from) in Emmett's soon to be Audi R8.

"So you're Canadian? Or should I say, vous êtes Canadienne?" Emmett said.

"Non, je ne suis pas canadienne, Em," I said sarcastically. (No, I'm _so_ not Canadian, Em.)

"Sheesh, don't need to be sarcastic,"

"How many languages do you know? Fluently." I asked. I was curious. Edward knew a whole lot and I knew a few.

"Ten," He grinned.

"Wow. Which ones?"

"Y' _know_, English, of course, French, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin, Japanese, German, Tagalog, Greek, and Swedish."

"Wow," I repeated. "I only know half of what _you_ know; English, French, Spanish, Tagalog, Italian and Swedish. Only because of my background,"

"_What?_ You're all that?" Emmett posed.

I laughed. "No, not all, but I'm half Italian and a quarter Spanish and Filipino. Weird mix, eh? It's another thing I remember from my human life."

"So you're half Italian, a quarter Spanish and Filipino?" He said calmly.

"Mhmm!"

"_SICK!_ So that's why you have slightly chinky eyes," He laughed. "You're really gorgeous though. Mixed people adds on the beauty," He winked.

I laughed, too. "Thanks, brother,"

"No problem, sis,"

On the way to Lantzville, we began singing again until we got to our destination.

We were near the mountains were we found a small, cozy house close by the fresh spring water pond. It was the most beautiful view I ever seen. Different flowers were starting to bloom above the green grass, a few birds singing and flying in the sunny, blue sky, and then fading into the snowy mountains with trees surrounding this big meadow-like place. This place was where I lived with Seth before we went to the Cullens. Seth and I owned this gorgeous place that used to make me speechless.

I breathed in the fresh air, remembering how it smells like; the smell of different flowers, wood and just plain, fresh and breezy air. And of course, I could smell the scent of a few animals in the woods. I could feel my eyes darken a little at the thought of hunting maybe later on…

This place was usually a picture you'd find on the internet made up by humans, but luckily we found a real one where no one knows it exists.

I looked at Emmett to see what he thought of my place. Good to know his eyes were admiring my place.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said to Emmett.

He just nodded. I guess it made him speechless, too.

I laughed. "You really are a softy… In the inside," I commented.

Emmett snapped out of it and scowled out me. I grinned back.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked, while we walked towards the house in a slow pace, mesmerizing the huge meadow.

"We didn't find it. It's where me and Seth woke up," I explained.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Your vampire start is really a mystery. The fact that you woke up _here_ with _Seth_ and remembered a few things that vampires are unlikely to remember. So _weird._"

"I know," I agreed.

We reached the house and the 4-car garage beside it.

"Nice house,"

"Thanks. Hey, wanna hunt before you see my car? There's a few bears here and there and some deers if you like."

Suddenly he got excited and I could tell he was doing eenie-meenie-mynee-moe in his head. I rolled my eyes before he decided.

"Let's go hunting. I could smell a satisfying bear close by," He said, rubbing both of his hands together as if he had a plan.

"Alrighty, big bear, let's go!"

We ran into the woods and found the bears and deers easily. Emmett and I played around with them for a while and ate them once we got bored. What we did was that we looked for six bears and put them together in a circle. We made them fight as we dried them up one by one. I had three and so did Em.

"Aw, come on! _Rose got me this shirt!_" Emmett complained. "Why is it that every time I play with bears, they ruin my shirt? Damn it. You owe me, old bear!" He whined as he drank his last one.

I laughed at him and he scowled playfully.

"Alright, let's go your car!"

We ran to the garage in just 15 seconds. I told Emmett to stay right in front of the garage with the car in it for one second. I went to the front door of the house where there was a mat before the door. I took the keys of the garage, car and house in one whole keychain. I came back with Emmett telling me that was so human.

"Stay here and don't turn around and admire your new car while I get mine," I demanded, as I faced him the other way, his back to the garage. As I said, he admired his new car.

I pressed the button that opened the garage and got into my car. I drove it around Emmett and right beside the red Audi R8. My car covered it before Emmett's eyes with his jaw dropped.

I waited for him to scream. It was 3 minutes, 16 seconds and 52 milliseconds until he did so.

"A blue one. A blue Mazda RX-8," He said, trying to sink it in. "A MAZDA RX-8 THAT'S BLUE. DUDE, that is _awesome_!" He thought for a few seconds.

_**(A/N: The links of Jazleen's other car is on my profile. Trust me, it's a beautiful car. Look at it!)**_

"Whatever you're thinking about I'm n—" I said, until Emmett interrupted.

"I'll trade you my car for that!" Emmett joked.

"Okay, Emmett, I already gave you my baby, I'm not giving you my other one," I said anyway.

"Yeah, yeah," He said.

"I think this car is too much for Forks, or even London. You think I should just keep it here with the other car?"

"OKAY, how many cars did you steal?"

"Just four," I admitted as I smiled at him.

"Don't tell me your other car is like this one,"

"Oh don't worry; it's just what middle-class people can afford. Like Edwards Volvo kind of. It's just a grey Audi Q5. I think I'll bring this home and see if Seth would like to switch it with his and we'll just drive together. Our cars are too much for where we live."

"Audi, Audi, Audi. Well yeah, good idea," He chuckled.

I parked my car back in the garage as I locked the garage and got out my other car. Well SUV. We drove home in our own cars with Emmett who had a big grin on his face that never faded.

Until we got home.

We came inside the house and the tension hit us like a slap on the face. Everyone was so tense. Some were walking back and forth and some had such scared, angry and nervous faces.

"What happened?" Emmett asked but no one stopped to answer. He tried again. "_What's going on?_" Emmett demanded.

Each and everyone froze and looked at us. Emmett and I looked as scared as they were because we knew it was something really bad.

Bella, Edward, Jacob and Esme were too frozen to speak. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Rosalie knew we needed to know but were too nervous to mention it again. I could tell they'd wince if they said it. This is what happened last time something bad happened.

Seth told us one by one in our minds.

_Nessie's missing…_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I was gonna end the chapter right here for a cliffhanger and update the other chapter in a few weeks but I figured people didn't like cliffhangers like this, including me. But I know why authors do cliffhangers; it's what makes the story good. I won't leave cliffhangers until I'm not busy anymore though, ahaha. I started the second chapter already. It was gonna be part of this one but it would be too long. I'll try finishing and posting it this weekend or in a few hours. Most likely this weekend. Thanks for reading (:_

_- Evolette_.

* * *


	8. NESSIE

_**A/N: **__Alrightt, here's chapter eight. It's a little shorter than the last chapter. This one's kind of a rush._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – NESSIE**

**- JAZLEEN'S POV –**

I gasped and Edward winced followed by Emmett's gasp.

Who would do such thing? Who would take an angel away from us like that? I asked myself questions like these for seconds.

"I don't know, Jazleen, I don't know," Edward whispered. We all looked at him for a second and went back to panicking when they realized it was just Edward answering to someone's thoughts.

"Maybe it was the Volturi," Rosalie suggested disgustingly. "`Cause we heard Jacob shrieking while watching over Nessie while we were hunting. And one of the guards can do that to only him and the wolves and it's one way to get to Nessie,"

"But why would the Volturi want to take my baby?" Bella whispered.

Everyone thought about it and found out at the same time.

**- SETH'S POV -**

Of course. The Volturi found out we were a much too big and powerful coven now. Of course they didn't like it. They probably plan on killing us. To do so, they took Nessie to Volterra so we could follow along and meet up with them again.

_Those damn Volturi's!_

Who do they think they are? Of course they're kind of the leaders of all vampires but only for exposure. They're not being fair this time. They have no reason to do this.

We planned on all taking the next plane going to Italy. We plan on fighting for Nessie if _really_ necessary but figured that Charlie's gift would help us why we try being reasonable with them. Alice see's 50% of a chance that'll work and we'll get Nessie back if Charlie kept his power working long enough. Charlie will help things slow down before things get physical again. But if it doesn't, things get ugly from there.

While we were on the plane, Jaz and I had no problem with the human blood scent that surrounded us though it still burned our throats a little. But Bella and Charlie had a few problems, especially Charlie but I knew they could control themselves. It was nearly impossible for a newborn to handle this.

During the flight to Volterra, I could hear the angry and fearful thoughts of Bella and Edward. They were worrying sick about Nessie more than anyone else. They were so scared, they couldn't comfort each other. It was really nerve racking and it was making Jasper go crazy.

Everyone of us were thinking about Nessie, the memories we had of her, and then thinking of her being taken away and hurt was impossible to bear. She was a miracle. We all loved this little creature; we'd do anything for her. We're her family.

By the time we landed, Jaz and Edward stole a car for us to ride. It was Edward who led us through the way and drove really fast we got there in minutes.

We walked up towards Palazzo dei Prioro as two men in dark cloaks walked up to us once we were out of human sights. One was bigger than the other. I found out from Edward's mind that the bigger one was Demetri and the other, Felix. They were already waiting for us and led us through the way.

_Get you power working, Charlie._ I whispered into his mind. It was soon the time he would need to use it.

"We've been expecting all of you. Aro is waiting," Felix said.

After we went deeper into the ground and going in a few holes, we reached a bright lit room. It was so much brighter than the halls we walked through.

Jane was there at the entrance of the room, smiling. I guessed it was her evil smile that set pain on others because I felt Bella's shield around us immediately.

Then, I saw Alice's face go blank. I crept into her mind to see what she was seeing.

It was Aro. Edward growled. But there was Nessie, too, held by other vampires, holding her. In short, Aro meant to plan not to hurt her.

I saw Edward and Alice relax the slightest bit.

We kept walking until Aro came into view with all his guards on his right and Nessie and 2 other ones holding her.

We all saw Nessie's scared and innocent eyes as we tried to comfort her that everything will be all right and that she'll be home with us soon. She first told her parents that she loved them very much and then told us, too.

"We love you, too, Nessie," We whispered to her. She relaxed.

Then she was taken away by the strangers. We hissed furiously with Bella showing her teeth.

I listened to Bella's thoughts. _It's unbearable to see my daughter get taken away from me by strangers. _She hissed._ I only saw her for a few seconds! _She said, her voice cracking.

"We won't hurt the girl. We were just hoping if one of you would sacrifice one of your gifted members for her." Aro said. He was really serious.

Usually it was Carlisle to speak for us, but Edward had the right to do so, too, in this situation. "I'm afraid none of us will sacrifice ourselves today. We are here to take Bella and I's daughter back home, unless we'd have to fight again if that's what it takes. What you are doing is wrong. This is about keeping the peace, but you do not leave our family alone. We will do whatever it takes to get her back." He said in a toneless voice.

The guard tensed up, getting ready for a battle.

"I see. You guys should probably go back home and think about it. We will keep Nessie hidden until you change your mind and come back. Felix and Demetri will lead you back out. Hopefully our next meeting won't be as bad as our lasts ones." He motioned us to leave with Felix and Demetri, but no one moved. We were not leaving with out Renesmée.

We gave each other the quickest glances at each other and attacked whoever we could get our hands on.

There were hisses, bangs, shrieks and all loud noises.

_Charlie! Use your gift!_ I shouted in his mind for him to hear.

Since then, the battle didn't last long. We suddenly felt guilt and care. We felt… Sympathy. Our family was not surprised with this, though the Volturi was. We let go of each other, with a few chunks off the Volturi was on the ground. We felt harmless. Every 2 seconds, the feeling got stronger.

I hope Charlie kept this up long enough. It was time to reason with them.

"I've never felt so… so much sympathy in my entire existence! I am truly sorry this had gone in a bad direction. All I wanted was one of your members to join us. Your coven has grown impossibly strong." Aro said, his voice with real sympathy in it.

It was Carlisle who spoke next. He was the most reasonable. "Aro, my family does not have any intention to be more powerful than your coven. We live different than others. It is not our intention to take over you. And it would go against everything we worked hard for to join your coven due to our lifestyle. I really hope you understand. Though I can promise, if you need any help, we can be there whenever you need us. We do not our kind exposed, either. So we will surely help to keep others from exposing us." Carlisle said, taking advantage of being reasonable. "Only is you give Renesmée back,"

Aro seemed to forget all about her as he gasped just a little. "Oh, of course!" He motioned the 2 guards to bring Nessie back in. "I truly am sorry for all of this my dear friends. I guess I was just being selfish."

He got Nessie from the guards and handed her to Bella. Bella hugged her tightly as she whispered things to her. Before Edward hugged his daughter, he gave me a read-my-mind look and I did so.

_Tell Charlie he can stop now. If he continues, they'll be all angry, including Aro. _He said.

_Okay._

Then I told Charlie in his mind and he stopped. Right away, the feeling went crashing when some of them hissed and gave us looks. But Aro's face stayed… happy.

"Ah, what a wonderful and talented family! Again, I am truthfully sorry about this whole thing. I believe you have reasoned the right things. Do not forget I am able to call you whenever needed. I may dismiss you now. Truly sorry," He smiled apologetically.

"Thank you, Aro," Carlisle said.

"See you soon, my dear friend,"

Felix and Demetri led us out of the place as we sighed happily after having Nessie back in our arms again.

It just went back to normal after a few days again. I was worried more things were to come again and again but as much as I loved my family, I'd do anything for them. And I know they'll say the same.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope that was good enough. Another author's note for the next updates._

_- Evolette_


	9. ISLE ESME

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is a few days after the Volturi trouble. Another "extra" chapter. Sorry for taking soo long. Stupid school, and got grounded on weekdays. I could barely touch the computer and im so busy! =( Sorry if this isn't long enough, too._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - ISLE ESME**

**- SETH'S POV -**

"Children! I'd like you guys to gather up in the living room please," Esme called from inside. "I'd like to talk to you!"

Jazleen and I exchanged glances and shurgged. I would've read her mind but I like to keep things a surprise. We stood up from the porch and went inside hand in hand in vampire speed, finding everyone there already. Well almost.

Esme and Carlisle were standing before us with Alice, Rose, Bells, Edward, Nessie, Jake, Jaz and I in check, sitting on the couches. Where's the two goofs?

"Boys?" Esme called out.

We heard glass shattering in the dining room. Esme turned her head towards where the sound came from until half disappointment and anger flickered across her face. She just hated it when someone breaks her antique vases. It just shows the most motherly part of her. "_Boys!_" She half yelled.

Jasper and Emmett peeped in the rom like little kids playing hide and seek, just their heads popping out, wait for Esme to punish them.

"Sit down," She ordered and they obeyed. "What did I say about throwing things in the house, young man?" She looked at Emmett and not at Jasper. I tried not to laugh. It was always Emmett who got blamed for it.

"Sorry, mom," Emmett said, giving her an apologetic grin.

"You're cleaning up the mess you made and you're installing new windows and doors in each room starting in a few days. In human speed, all right?"

His eyes widemed as he thought it would be impossible. "Aw c'mon, mum!" He whined childishly.

"Emmett, listen to your mother," Carlisle reminded, giving him a taunting yet serious look.

"You are doing what I say so." She concluded.

"Fine," He mumbled as most of us laughed at him.

"Okay kids, so what I wanted to tell you were that Carlisle and I decided we'd like to take you guys to Isle Esme this week." She smiled enthusiastically. "It'll be fun as a family."

"Yes, Esme and I wanted to treat you guys for the hard work you've put in the rough patches we've been through. You deserve a little vacation," Carlisle added, smiling at us.

Esme looked at us, waiting for us to answer. "I would love it if you guys came," Then she gave us that hopeful looks that made us say yes. She was such a loving mother; we couldn't deny her in anything she wanted. It'd hurt her if we did.

"I'm in," Emmett said.

"Me,too," Rosalie added.

"Edward and I miss it. We'd love to go," Bella said, looking at Edward happily with Nessie in her arms.

"I'll shop for our clothes!" Alice squealed, with Jasper chuckling at her.

"I'd like to come," He said.

"...Isle Esme?" Jazleen asked randomly. We all looked at her and laughed a little in unison, except for me and her. What's Isle Esme? And island named after her? Which would be quite amazing if so.

"Oh, my dear, I forgot. It's a gift Carlisle bought for me," Esme explained.

"Oh," Jaz and I said... And so did Jacob.

Now it was his turn for us to all look at him. Esme was waiting for him to say yes, too.

"You want me to come, too?" Jacob said in a husky voice.

""Of course, you're part of the family," Esme said, the hurt in her voice obvious.

Jacob noticed that. Esme gave him a hopeful look,too, and didn't know what to say. I crept into his minf to see what he was thinking.

How does she do that? She's so hard to put down. Even nicely! How could me so loving to me? he complained in his mind. Edward and I laughed.

Uh... "Oh sorry, of course, I'd like to come," He said.

"Thank you, Jacob," She said as she thanked him with a gentle hug. Hacob hugged her back awkwardly.

I'm gonna have to get used to this, he sighed in his mind.

"So when are we leaving?" Alice asked excitingly.

"Tomorrow, so you hace time to shop as you like," Carlisle chuckled and she squealed.

"Okay, who wants to go chopping with me?" She asked. Us boys looked away whistling and she scowled at us.

Nessie was squirming in Bella's arms for Alice. Bella let her go as Nessie ran into Alice's arms in a blink.

"I wanna come," Nessie said, her voice like chiming bells.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm coming," Rosalie said.

"What about you, Bella?"

"I'll stay home with Edward. Take care of Nessie for me. Make sure she doesn't run around."

"You _know_ we can take care of her Bella," Rosalie said, playing with Nessie in her arms. Rose gave Bella a reassuring smile.

"Ya, mum, don't worry," Nessie added and gave her a brilliant smile.

All of us were dazzled. She was too beautiful. Luckily I'm her uncle.

"Okay, see you later guys," Bella said.

"Are you okay with taking Nessie with us, Jakey?" Alice asked him innocently.

"Don't call me that," He scowled annoyingly. "And yes, I have to go see my dad in a few hours anyway. Bye, sweetie," He waved her at her and she waved back shyly.

He headed for the door. "Are you gonna be back later?" Nessie asked before he was out the door.

"Of course, sweetie. I'm coming with you to Isle Esme, remember?" He reminded her and she nodded and smiled.

"Bye, Jakey!" She called out to him.

"Bye, Nessie," He called back and was gone in seconds.

"And he lets her call him that," Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyways, let's go! Lots of shopping to do. The store opens in 1 hour, 23 minutes and 49 seconds. We have the whole day!"

The three girls dressed up in a minute before they left and headed to Vancouver, B.C. to shop. They would probably get there in time before the stores and malls open.

---

We were at the airport waiting for our plane and there's been two delays already. Before we came here, we had a little hunting trip and Charlie had a big one. He wanted to make sure he would want to eat any human on the plane.

By now, Charlie's eyes were starting to turn gold, but it was still red. There was just a few yellow spots on his fading red eyes, though he still needed to wear contacts just in case.

While we waited for the plane to arrive, many people stared at us. For me, Jaz, Nessie, Jacob and Charlie, it was kind of wierd. We weren't used to it yet.

"The plane to Rio de Janeiro is now here. I repeat, the plane to Rio de Janeiro is now here. We are sorry for the delays, but your plane has now arrived," The lady said in the uniform.

We picked up our carry on bags (slash props) and was first in line for first class. The flight wasn't so long, around 10 hours, though it was so annoying.

This plane was filled with young people, around their 15 to 25's. It was wierd that most of them were all young... and annoying. Many people tried flirting with us whenever they pass by, and honestly they sucked at the job.

Then, we arrived. Isle Esme was just off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. All us of could've taken a boat to get there because the boat Edward and Bella used last time was still there. But Jazleen, Emmet, Charlie and Jasper took off swimming in the water while the rest of us stayed on the boat with our suit cases Alice had packed for us.

It was dark with a full moon up in dark, blue sky. I teased about Jacob how werewolves howl whenever there was a full moon. As we came closer to the island, I could see it even more clear. There was a house big enough for all of us meters away from the white, sandy shore that is almost similar to our skin, and there was torches lit up, a few birds flying out of the green, healthy looking jungle. I could already taste the tropical animals they have in there.

We spent almost the whole week there. We went diving, "snorkling", hunting every different animal in the jungle, played with the dolphins, and a whole lot of other things. We had maids coming in every day that kind of knew about us. Edward told me the female maid was worried of Bella when she was human before and yelled at him even though she knew he was a vampire. Some brave human.. Jacob ate alot due to the different spanish food. We enjoyed our time alot at Isle Esme and was announced that we'd come here every two years as a family tradition.

The most interesting thing that happend this week was Jacob.

"Hey, Seth!" Jacob called out to me, trying to catch up.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Uhh, can we talk for a few minutes? Just a few questions,"

"Sure, Jacob, what is it?"

Jacob ran towards the jungle and told me to follow him until no one could hear us.

He sighed. "You're smart, right? I mean, your kind of like Edward's smaller twin. You almost think like him," Jacob said.

"Yes, what are you trying to say?" I asked. Where's he going with this?

"Umm, this might be a little wierd but I need advice. I'd ask Edward right now, but I don't want to ruin his time with Nessie and Bells right now,"

"Wow. Sure, go ahead,"

"Well, during this week, I realised how you vampires have fun and all... And how easy it is when everybody is the same creature..."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "_Continue_..."

"I was just thinking if it would be easier for Nessie and the family if I were a... vampire," Jacob said, surprising me that his voice hasn't cracked when he said vampire. He must've been thinking about this alot.

"Wow," I repeated, still surprised. A werewolf turning into a vampire. I'm sure Seth Clearwater wouldn't mind that. "Well I'm not sure if I can give you a right answer for that. Though what I think is that I wouldn't mind you becoming a vampire, though you'll have to ask everyone about it first. But most of all you should ask Carlisle. Your strong werewolf DNA could make you more than a vampire and into a new creature and I'm not sure if that'll make it any easier to the family. But if you turn out normally, I guess it would. Not that we're having any troubles with you now. I don't think becoming a vampire is a necessity right now. Don't werewolves stop aging, too?"

Jacob nodded to the things I said as he tried to think. "Yeah, we don't age. But only for a period of time. Our ageless years won't last that long and I just found that out and that's why I thought of being an immortal like you guys. And it'll be probably be easier for you guys to live with. Like, you don't have to buy food for me, don't have to buy double the clothes, I won't reek, I could eat with you guys, and all those stuff,"

I chuckled and patted him on the back. "Jacob, that's not a problem to us. Any of that. Though you can hunt with us. You eat raw, which is pretty much our left over," I joked. "But if you really want to become one of us, then so be it. We won't choose for you. Though you can ask for our opinions, and don't worry, you have a few more years right? More time to think about it,"

"Yeah. Thanks, Seth," Jacob said as he gave me a manly hug.

"No problem, it's what brothers are for,"

"Brothers?"

I sighed. "Get used to it, Jake. Your were part of the family since you imprinted on our angel,"

"Yeah, I really should,"

We both laughed as we ran back to the house where everyone were packing their bags in human-werewolf speed and traveled our way back home.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ There's chapter 9. I deleted my little author's note so it wouldn't be so confusing with the chapter numbers and all, because I get confused myself. Well this was all I can do in 4 hours total; hope it's good enough, I think slow now. Well, again, I really am trying to do my chapters and all, sorry for taking so long. Thanks for reading and keeping up with me._

_- Evolette_


	10. LA TUA CANTANTE

_**A/N:**__ Here's chapter 10 :) Kind of short. For anyone who is reading my story, I know it's a lot to ask, but can you recommend my story to your friends or anyone who reads fanfiction? I'm starting to get desperate for reviews again, though alieangel: you are still amazing for reviewing more than once. Thanks for reading :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - LA TUA CANTANTE**

**- SETH'S POV -**

We just got home from Isle Esme, unpacking and putting our new clothes Alice bought for us during the trip. Mine and Jaz's room was the color of iridescent blue and of course white and black. That sounded probably a wierd mix of colors, but the way Esme and Alice decorated it, they made it look beautiful and we had a closet almost as big as Alice and Jasper's. Apparently, Alice uses Jaz and I as her dress up dolls for her designs most of the time.

I was laying down on the bed while I watched Jaz organize our clothes, shoes, and her accessories. I was bored and I wanted to wait for Jazleen until she was done so I was wondering what colors our whole family looked good in while Jazleen did her stuff.

I tried seeing our whole family in the colour emerald green with formal clothes. Nope. Except for Jazleen, she looked great in it. For me and her, most colors looked great on us due to our black hair and pale skin.

Then I tried red. Nope, not that one either. But of course, except Rosalie. Rosalie was like a goddess of beauty and the colour red. It looked almost too good on my sister.

I stopped thinking for a second and then I laughed out loud. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

Jaz turned her head to look at me and I stopped chuckling to myself. "Sweetheart, what are you laughing about?" She asked.

I chuckled again. "Nothing really, my love,"

"Whatever you say," She sang, and went back to organizing slowly.

I went back to thinking about the colors _all_ of us would look good in, and ended up with any shade of blue. We looked amazing in blue. Surprised not one single person in this family doesn't. Even Jacob looks pretty good in this color. Bt the time what color I decided to which we looked good in, just in time, Jaz finished the closet.

"All right, I'm all done. Let's go downstairs,"

As we did, we found no one downstairs but Nessie and Jacob eating infront of the TV. Nessie was starting to drink and eat human food, which I think she'll get used to anytime soon in a few months. So far, she only likes chocolate milk and drinks it out of a straw with a see through cup glass that said "_Angel_" on it with hearts and flowers decorating it.

"Where's everyone?" Jaz asked both of them.

Nessie looked at me and Jaz and shrugged while Jacob told us, "They in their... rooms, still organizing their closets," And he coughed and looked at Nessie to make sure she didn't understand. Though she paid attention to the TV.

"Oh," Jaz nodded.

This family made love to each other too many times. Isn't it wierd if everyone can hear you? They're probably using the new linge-- I shuddered. I did not want to see my sister and brothers in _those_.

So Jaz and I played around with Nessie after she watched her favourite show "iCarly". The little princess was growing so fast and smart, it's hard to believe it. Jaz and Nessie played around, then we had to play dress up and have a tea party with her. Even though she was smart, she still enjoyed playing like 3 year old when she really is 2 and a half months old with a high IQ of a 7 year old and has a body of a 1 and 3 quarters year old girl.

Wow.

Then our home phone rang, interrupting our little tea party. It rang twice until Jaz answered it, using Alice's voice she's been practicing. Of course, I could hear what they were saying.

"Cullen's residence," Jaz answered.

"Hi, um, Alice?" Renee asked.

"Yes, it's me. Hello, Renee,"

"Hi, Alice, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, is Bella available at the moment? I'd like to talk to her if she's there and Charlie hasn't been answering the phone at his house," She explained.

"Oh, she's not here at the moment. She's gone food shopping with Edward, is it fine if you call back in an hour? She forgot her cellphone at home. Or if it's really an emergency, I can go get her," Jaz said.

"Oh, no, it's okay, thank you though. I'll call back in an hour. Thanks Alice,"

"No problem, I'll tell her you called once she gets home. Take care, Renee,"

"Thank you. You take care, too,"

"All right, bye bye,"

"Bye," Renee ended and then hung up.

Jaz looked at me to signal to tell Bella and I did so without looking at anything else in her mind.

_Your mom called, she's calling back in an hour. No questions! _I said as fast as I can, like a kid who covered their ears, trying to say something before their friend said something again.

I crept back out of her mind as fast as I could before I saw anything.

We went back to playing with Nessie and Jake for an hour until everyone else was back in the living room. And then the phone rang.

Bella answered it when she frst saw the caller ID. "Hello? Mom?"

"Bella, sweetheart? Oh my gosh, I miss you so much!"

"Yeah me, too, mom,"

"How's it going?"

"It's great, mom, just enjoying my time. Uh, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Bella, what happend to your voice? It sounds like your singing,"

Bella's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, uh, I don't know," Bella said, and tried changing the subject. "How's Phil?"

"Phil's fine. A lot of baseball stuff going on. Hey Bella, I think it's time for me to visit you. And Charlie. I mean, it feels like it's been forever since you got married! I miss you so much," Renee said.

"Uh, I don't know, mom," Bella looked at Edward and Charlie to see what she'll have to say to her mother. Charlie just shrugged but Edward told her to say she'll have to see if Charlie's available.

"Oh come one, Bella, please!"

"All right, I'll have to check if Charlie's available though. When are you planning to visit?"

"How about this weekend?"

"This weekend?" Bella repeated.

"Well, of course, honey, Charlie's off on Saturday, isn't he?" Renee reminded.

"Oh, right. Okay, I'll go call you once he gets home from work,"

"Thanks, honey. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Yeah. Love you, too, mom,"

"Bye,"

Then Bella hung up and sighed. "What do we do?" She asked.

We couldn't let her stay at Jacksonville forever and she had to visit us sometime before she gets suspicious. Bella called her back and planned to meet her back at her and Charlie's old house.

Bella went to get her old clothes and Charlie went to get his uniform and gun belt. It's been a long time since they haven't been in that house and it brought them lots of memories. Edward sitting in her rocking chair, Jacob talking to Charlie, Bella making dinner for the both of them, Charlie watching his games, and all that. It was all in their minds all day.

On Saturday, Jaz and I went with Charlie, Edward, Bella but we both stayed in the car just in case anything happend. While the three were in the house, I kept my mind open to Edwards so that not only I can hear what he is thinking, but Charlie's and Renee's.

A yellow cab was stopping in front of the house. The driver and Renee got out of the car and started getting out her stuff out of the trunk. She dragged her bags up to the front door and took a deep breath in, scanning around.

_This place didn't change a bit._

She rang the door bell as Charlie went to go open it. Once he swung the door open, his eyes widened and he covered his mouth and nose as his thoughts were yelling the most delicious scent he's ever smelled.

Charlie's eyes melted his contacts due to the venom, then the color changed to a faded red to pitch, coal black.

Renee gasped at the colors she had seen in Charlie's eyes while he stayed there covering his mouth and nose. "Charlie?" She said.

Then I heard Edward whisper, _La Tua Cantante._


	11. RUSH

**CHAPTER 11 - RENEE**

_**A/N:**__ Chapter 11. I wanted to do Bella or Edward's POV for this chapter, but I can't think of how Bella and Edward thinks, even after reading all the books and Midnight Sun. It's why I brought Jaz and Seth with them when Renee was coming. I'll try doing other POVS once in a while to change it up a bit. Hopefully Seth's and Jaz's are enough for now. Enjoy :) _

_& this chapter's a huge rush. Pretty much why I named the chapter that. It's so short, only 2 pages, sorry. I've been getting more ideas for my other story. But as I said, I will finish this story before LB. I'll make the next chapter 2 times longer than this one. But here's a chapter of small Seth and Jazleen time. _

**- SETH'S POV -**

Bella sat up quickly as she realized what her father was doing and went to the door.

"Mom!" Bella called out.

Renee stopped looking at Charlie as she got distracted by her daughter's voice. "Honey! Hey! I've missed you so much. You're looking great!" She hugged her daughter as tight as she can. "Have you been working out? You're hard as a rock," Renee backed up and looked at Bella and Charlie as Bella nudged her dad.

Renee was dazzled. _Since when did they look _this _beautiful?_

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, mom, you can come in," Bella said, interrupting Renee.

She snapped out of it. "Oh, right, sorry honey,"

"Uh, let me help you with those," Charlie offered, trying not to sound like he's been holding his breath.

He picked up her bags, trying to look human, and brought it inside. He was pretty good for the first time. Seeing through Edward's mind was like I was right beside them, watching.

Through out the whole day, Renee, Edward, Charlie and Bella were catching up from the wedding. They had to lie now and then when they had to answer Renee's questions. Renee has been dazzled too many times today and always wondered why they all looked so beautiful now. Wait and see until she met Jaz... At that, I chuckled. What was interesting was that Renee has been thinking of divorcing with Phil because he's just too young for him and he's barely home. And because of Charlie. Yes she might think it was awkward having the old photos they still had up on the shelves ever since they got married, but there was something about Charlie to her.

Of what I heard in Renee's through Edward's thoughts, it seemed like Renee's feelings are slowly coming back for Charlie. She admitted that he looked greater than usual and she blushed when she got caught sometime admiring his beauty. She was just like Bella in her human days.

Bella was getting worried of her mother because of the stress she's going through. But for the night, her mom slept in Bella's old room, realizing nothing had changed there either. Except for the bed sheets.

The next morning, it was almost the same as yesterday though but more smoothly. The only same thing that's been happening all day was that Renee's been being dazzled and her thoughts were of Phil and the divorce... And her feelings for Charlie.

Then Charlie had no idea of what she's been thinking about, but for certain he still had those strong feelings he had for her years ago. He's ready to catch her any time.

Except for her scent. If they were going to be together, he had decided to tell her the truth first before she decides her feelings for Charlie.

Another thing is that Sue Clearwater and Charlie had a small thing before all of these things happened and Sue's been calling a few times now. It's too bad Charlie can't answer them or else she'll notice his voice and find out right away.

Charlie's pretty much going through a lot of things since he's been a vampire.

Well anyways, right now I am about to play chess with Jasper with 7 boards. Jaz and Alice went out this morning to do their nails then planned to keep Renee some company (Jaz pretending to be a friend of Alice), Bella and Edward went out with Nessie and Jacob today, too, but at the groceries; they're trying out the kinds of food Nessie would like. Emmett and Rosalie's doing what they usually do and Esme's back in the garden, planting vegetable and fruit seeds this time for Nessie to try. Charlie's pretending that he's at work while Renee's staying at their house.

**- JAZLEEN'S POV –**

"So when are we exactly moving to London?" I asked Alice while I watched the lady painting my toes.

I could tell Alice paused before she answered. "Next month," She said.

"How long will we be there?"

"Bella and Edward want to stay there until Nessie is fully grown and then move back in North America, but they haven't asked Carlisle yet. He's saying yes anyway,"

"Oh, I see," I said.

"So what is happening between Charlie and Renee?"

I sighed. "Well all I know is that Charlie and Renee are having the same feelings like they had before and she have been planned to divorce with Phil once she gets back home this week. And Charlie doesn't know what to do with Sue. He doesn't want to leave her hanging,"

"Hmm," Alice hummed as she was nodding her head slowly. "They'll figure it out on their own,"

"Yeah, I thought so, too,"

We passed the day hanging around, spending a normal day after going home from our visit with Renee. Then we ended up spending a normal week after Renee left, though I felt somehow worried about her and her divorce with Phil… Even though I haven't met her yet.

It was now 2 weeks before we were going to move and Seth and I are spending some alone time back in Vancouver, B.C. It felt nice to be back here on top of the mountains.

"Yes, it does," Seth said, answering my thought.

"I miss this place," I said, relaxing in Seth's arms. "Such a gorgeous place,"

"Mhmm," He mumbled, kissing my hair. I turned my head and let him kiss my lips instead.

We enjoyed times like this, when we are alone. Seth and I didn't like being romantic and all every time; it's something you should do once in a while, even though we have eternity together. Usually we'd play around and joke like real 16 year old teenagers. Having fun is the first thing we habitually do.

Seth drove us here with our Audi Q5 but we decided we wanted to race with our cars even though the Q5 was now as fast as the others. Seth was back in his Audi TT RS and I was in my Audi R8. We raced around the empty long roads between the forests, laughing. We felt so free and happy back home, though we still loved where we now belonged; with the Cullens.

A few days ago, Emmett gave back my Audi R8 because he knew it meant a lot to me. Though I didn't mind him having it, it was a gift for my big brother. But it's was all right, and now that we have the money, we plan on buying a new car and to work on our house.

So we went to town and looked for new cars. We looked around almost the whole province all day long to look at each car we can find, driving in my Audi R8. We ended up with a black Maserati Granturismo and raced back home from North B.C.

During our 5 day stay back home, we finally had our intimate alone time in our room (thanks to the type of clothes Alice packed for me, even though I had my own clothes at home) and we made our house and garage bigger. We added car tools now that I know how to boost our cars, thanks to Rosalie, and we added another room to the cozy house.

Why?

Seth and I decided we'd like to take on something new into our life. But it was certainly something we'd have to talk with our family first. We figured we were able to be around humans so easily, we thought we can handle one even though we come across sixteen.

We wanted to adopt a human child for Seth and I to own.

*Write about another bonding time with Jaz and Em. Also include other bondings like Jaz and Bella, Jasper and Seth&Jaz, etc.

*When they move, they encounter another vampire.

A vampire punches Edward.

"Oh she did not just punch my brother," Rosalie hissed and began to go in a crouch.


	12. ADOPT

**CHAPTER 12 – ADOPT**

**- JAZLEEN'S POV –**

I don't know why our family ever thought about adopting a human child if they wanted one so bad, but now I see why. I completely forgot abut the Volturi, it seemed so silly of me to even think that.

The Volturi would kill any human being who knows about our kind.

But maybe if we keep it a secret, they won't find out. Maybe we could keep it at our house back at Canada.

"Do you think that could work? No one ever found us there," I said to Carlisle and Esme. Seth and I were talking to them about it alone.

"That could work," Esme thought.

"Has any other vampires come across your place?" Carlisle asked, trying to figure out a way to do this.

"Not a single one," Seth answered. Esme looked at Carlisle to see what he has to say.

"I am not sure about this," He said. "We have to think about this much more. We'll have to discuss this another time; our family is waiting for us at the clearing,"

I sighed. "Okay,"

We joined the rest of our family at the front yard, and started running to the clearing with our baseball necessities.

When I pulled out the subject we were discussing about earlier out of my head, I enjoyed the game today. It was another family time; something I treasured about this family.

Once again, during the game, Alice had a vision. It was bizarre how she always had mysterious visions every time we play.

Right before she was gong to pitch the ball, she gasped. Alice gave swift glances at Seth and Edward and ran immediately as fast as they can. They were gone in a blink of an eye.

"Alice!"

"Seth!"

"Edward!" Bella yelled, bewildered at what just happened.

Rosalie, Emmett and I switched glances, too. We dashed towards where they ran to see what was going on, Jasper running along with us to get to Alice. We expected the rest of the family to follow afterwards.

We sprinted non-stop as I was worried of what was going on. Why would they just run-off like that? When we got home, we found the three in crouches, prepared to pounce. I looked to where they were looking and found a vampire that we've never met before, who was holding the knob of our front door as of she was going to enter. The woman had her hand up like she was caught by police officers, and in one of her hands, she had a piece of paper with I guess was her handwriting on it.

She had long silky hair that was pure brown. The woman was pretty tall and looked like she was 18-19 years old.

"I mean no harm," She said to us, her voice cautious. When she looked at Seth and then me, her warms weakened. I slightly tilted my head, wondering why she reacted like that to the two of us. "There's no need for a fight, I was just simply going to drop off a note," She put the note down in front of her, and then ran away. Seth and Edward ran for her, as Alice stayed.

She picked up the note and read it. "What?" Alice looked up at me with curious eyes. "We have to follow them. The girl has something for you… and Seth. Jaz, go, your fast enough to catch up. Send Edward back, too," She ordered.

"Wait, what? What if she has back up?" I asked, scared.

"Trust me, she doesn't. I saw…" She got lost in her train of thought, and then snapped out of it. "Jaz, go. I'll see you tomorrow," _Tomorrow?_

Without a word, I obeyed. How does this have something to do with me?

I caught up with Seth and Edward in just a minute and told Edward to go back as we kept on running.

"Are you sure? You never know what is going to happen, Jazleen." He said, assuring some things.

"_I'm_ not sure, but Alice seems like it. She said no one else is with the girl," I informed him. He didn't want to leave us because know one else was here with us. He was always so protective, and he never trusts what Alice says at first. Some stubborn man.

"I'm staying with you two until we reach her. I'm the only one here, and I have to make sure you guys are safe." He finished.

I was touched by that. No one but this family was always protective of every one they love, and I was kind of surprised because I still feel like I'm not yet completely part of their family. Anyways, I stopped thinking about that so I continued to follow the girl's scent.

Wherever this woman was going, it seemed like she was heading to Vancouver.

I gasped.

She brought us to mine and Seth's home in Vancouver. How'd she know where we lived?

We stopped running as we stared at her. She was staring back at us, too, but there was no harm shown in her eyes. The lady had someone behind her, someone smaller, as if she was trying to protect her from us.

"Edward, you could leave now," I told him, still looking at her.

"Seth," Edward said, waiting for his brother's answer to depart.

"We'll see you later. We could handle this,"

"_Be safe_, you two." He said in a very serious tone, and ran back towards where we came from.

When we couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I asked

"Who are you?"

The lady breathed in deeply, still not showing the one behind her. "I am an old friend of yours, Jazleen. You, too, Seth,"

"Impractical. We've never seen you before," Seth said seriously, sounding like Edward.

She nodded her head slowly and sighed once again. "I am Anastasia. But you called me Ana." She said, then pulling out the person behind her, beside her.

My eyes widened as I looked at the beautiful, young girl in front of us. Her face was so pale, with striking soft features, and emerald eyes. She had black hair just like mine and Seth's.

But something wasn't right.

There was a heartbeat coming from her chest.

"And this is Dana," Anastasia said.

"Why does she look like… _us_?" Seth asked, bewildered.

"She's half human?" I asked.

"There is a lot of explaining to do and it would be better if we settled on top of the mountains. I promise no violence and anything else negative."

We did go on top of the mountains and waited for her to speak. The young girl stayed back at the house for some unknown reasons.

"I am going to tell you a short story, which means no questions while I'm speaking, okay?"

Seth and I nodded.

"First, I'm going to tell you about myself. I am stuck in a 20 year old body that lived for almost one hundred and fifty years. And I have a special power, just like I know Seth does. My ability is to make people forget and remember, whether it's fake or not. It works by a touch on your hand. Today, I'll be telling you the things I made you guys forget.

"I've been completely on my own for decades until I've met you guys. You guys were both sixteen, though Seth has always been sixteen. You, Jazleen, were human when you met your soul mate. Seth wasn't human, he was already a vampire. You guys fell in love the moment you saw each other; it was 1925. I was Seth's best buddy since we met as vampires. It was 3 decades before he met Jazleen.

"Jazleen was young, and she had no idea Seth was a vampire. You guys had an intense, serious relationship, though Seth never told his secret. He was really good at acting human. Though one day, Jazleen was sure she never wanted Seth to leave her, so she decided she wanted to… make love with him to make it official. She was pretty mature.

"Of course, Seth said no at first, but when Jaz threatened him that she won't love him anymore and would want him to leave. He knew if he said no, she won't talk to him to any further extent. Seth came to me for some advice. I didn't really know what I could tell him, but all I said that it was very dangerous. He had no choice that time, so he did make love, carefully.

"Jazleen got a few bruises after that night… and became pregnant."

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"I said no questions."

"This can't be true," I whispered, not accepting that truth.

"I said no questions!

"That's when I met Jazleen officially and told her everything about me. You guys came to me because you didn't like the idea of becoming parents. We noticed how strong the baby was becoming, and how weaker Jazleen got. We figured the only way the baby would come out of there was to eat its way out.

"Jazleen asked me to take care of the baby for her because she knew she'd had no experience, she was too young. In addition, she asked Seth to turn her into us before she would be gone for eternity, before the baby killed her.

"I promised her I would, but the hard part was the last errand you asked me to get done. It was to use my power and make you forget about everything. You guys were the ones who found the big meadow down there; you chose to wake up with each other with a new, fresh start. I had to make you remember some stuff so you had a few things to tell others if you met any.

"I stayed with you guys until you woke up. I raised your child as my little sister, I fed her animals as you requested. You child reminded too much of you two, it was heart breaking. I waited for decades to come back to you, but I didn't seem to find you. I traveled around Canada, and I always found your scent somewhere.

"The things you remember about your human life, it's true. Except for Jazleen's eye color," She chuckled. "Jaz, you always wanted the lightest brown eyes ever, so I made you think that. But really, you had the greenest eyes ever, just like Dana." She looked at us and gave us a small smile.

"The young girl down there; it's your child." Anastasia concluded.

I started breathing quickly as if I needed air. I couldn't sink this in, it was nothing I ever expected or dreamed of. Seth hugged me tightly, we couldn't say a word. Anastasia waited patiently for a reply.

Seth was the one to talk. "That can't be true. I'm sorry but I do not believe you. Let's go, Jazleen," Seth got up and waited for me to get up, too.

"Seth, wait," I whispered, and turned my head towards Anastasia. "You said how you can make people forget things, right?" I asked her, trying to get to a point.

"Yes, and also make people remember." She added.

"Since you could do that, why won't you make us remember?"

"Jaz, she could just be making it up. It's her ability, too." Seth believed sternly.

"I wouldn't want to do that to my old best friends nor will I ever do that to you," She interrupted. "And the reason why I told you instead of just making you remember is for the reason that it will be excruciating. What I made you forget, what you wanted me to take away from your memories, every single thing will comeback to you quickly. It will include all the emotions, thoughts, everything that you did in the memories I took away will be all inserted to your brain all at once. It will truly hurt, even for just for a few minutes. It'll be like vitalizing the pain you felt during your transformation, though it will not blaze like fire, but like an electrocuting sting. It always feels like that, though if I do that to you, it will be longer because of all the memories I have to make you remember."

"Do it," I said quickly.

"Jazleen Cullen, you are _not_ going to do that." He ordered. "We don't know this girl,"

"Seth! What if I do have a child? What if she's mine? I could have the child I wanted! I have to see this." I half whispered and yelled. "Anastasia, I want you to bring back the memories to me, please." I begged her.

Her eyes widened. "Didn't you hear a word I just said about my power?" She told me, surprised.

"Yes, I did. It'll take a few minutes though, as you said."

"…Yes, it will," She said, thinking about it. "But I can't do it unless Seth let's me. He'll wipe me out,"

I looked up at him, with myself still sitting on a rock. "Please?" I asked him desperately. He stared at me and then Anastasia.

"You don't have to do it. You could just see it through her mind, but you won't remember it. Just see it," She added.

**- ALICE'S POV -**

_Vision._

"_No, if she's going to do it, I'll do it, too. I want to remember what she remembers," Seth decided as he held out his hand towards her._

_The woman held both of her hands out to Jaz and Seth. Jazleen got up and sighed. _

"_Ready?" The woman said._

_Seth and Jaz looked at each other and held hands then nodded. They hung their hands above the girl's. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes._

"_In 3; One, two_**…**

I screeched, seeing the rest of the vision. "_NO!_"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ You like? This was some surprise wasn't it :) R&R! Thanks for reading._

_- Evolette_


	13. STAGGERED

_**A/N:** The part in this chapter when Seth and Jaz gets shocked to remember the memories, I will be making one chapter of the memories once I have more ideas. Then I'll post it up when it's finished. When I do post it up, it will be placed before this chapter. So this chapter will become chapter 14._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 – STAGGERED**

**- ALICE'S POV -**

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella! We have to go, _now_. Esme and Carlisle stay here with Charlie, Jacob and Nessie; we'll be back as soon as possible." I told them quickly in vampire speed. "Guys, let's GO!"

They followed me without a word until we were half way to Vancouver, then Jasper asked me why we were running.

"I saw the woman hurting the two. She like shocked them with a power! We have to hurry to see if they're okay,"

**- JAZLEEN'S POV -**

"In 3; one… two… THREE!" Anastasia counted. Seth and I touch her hand quickly and then I felt the sting. It stung us so hard that we flew backwards until we both hit a rock. The pain was excruciating, I didn't feel myself crush the rock. I was screeching loud enough for the girl to hear us down there. The energy went through our finger tips, then our arms and spread all the way through our whole body. I was being electrocuted mostly in my brain as I saw lost memories flash in my head. They came into me at an impossible speed; it was unanticipated to actually see them.

The memories I saw were the ones when I first met Seth.

When I first fell in love with him.

When I went on a romantic, old-fashioned date, Seth looking absolutely the same.

The times we laughed together.

Looking into Seth's bright blue eyes.

The intense moments we had.

Making love to each other.

First time meeting Anastasia.

Me with a huge, bruised bump on my stomach.

Bonding with the two as best friend and mate.

Then this was when it hurt the most. The feelings were coming back to me now and I felt the strongest emotions I have ever felt in decades. It was like I had a beating heart that was pumping the memoirs through.

Hurt. Humor. Heart break. Happiness. Lust. Security. Rage.

With all those emotions, memories and sting going through faster than I though, I was in much pain, I couldn't take it anymore. Though I decided that I would do this, so I waited until it was over. It lasted for another thirty seconds, and it was completely over. The pain stopped in a snap.

As it stopped, I was gasping for air like I've been holding my breath as a human.

"I thought it would last longer than that," I said, still panting. After a minute, Ana stayed silent as I got up on my feet when I was finally able to get up, and helped Seth to calm down, too.

"I tried truly hard to make it short and swift. I wouldn't want to see you in pain," She whispered, her eyes wide and innocent now.

I wiped off the dust and rocks on Seth and held his hand to walk towards her.

"I believe there is no more explaining to do," Anastasia said, not knowing what else to say. I hugged her as hard as I can, missing her.

"I missed you, Ana!" I exclaimed, remembering everything. I pushed her back to examine her face. Her dark pink lips was in a cupid arrow's shape, her round, beautiful eyes golden and her skin looking delicate as a thin plate of ice.

She sighed as if breathing out all the stress out of her. "I missed you, too, Jazleen. It's pleasing to see you again! _Wow_, you're pretty brawny,"

I laughed. "Yeah, I am aren't I?" All three of us laughed and hugged, having a happy moment together.

Dana, _my child_, came up here and waited for me and Seth to do something. Anastasia let go of us as we started walking slowly towards Dana. I stopped walking until I was an arm length away from her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was as tall as me; her average black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and there were my eyes. My dark but bright green eyes shined like the gem stone she had around her neck.

She looked at us like we were angels, like she couldn't believe this moment. I couldn't either. She finally smiled, flashing her perfect teeth, and spoke.

"Hi… Mom… and Dad," She whispered happily and ran to hug us in her arms short arms. We hugged her back a few seconds later. "We have so much catching up to do, Ana told everything about you"

"Yes, we do," Seth agreed.

"Now let's see how strong you are, Jazleen," Ana said, walking up to me, ready for a wrestle.

I heard hisses behind me and I suddenly felt a familiar feeling around my mind; it was Bella's shield. I turned around to see Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie in crouches though their heads. Ana and I were still tangled due to our wrestling match. Edward aimed for Ana and Jasper went for Dana, but the girls were quick and punched them before they were able to grab them.

"Oh she did not just punch my brothers." Rosalie snarled and ran towards Ana for attack.

"Guys, what are you doing? Guys, stop!" I yelled, confused. They didn't stop attacking each other. "_STOP IT!_" I yelled even louder, my voice booming through the rocks and trees.

Emmett tried to handle Rosalie as he trusted me for the need of them to stop. The six were only staring at Dana and Anastasia.

"I saw the woman harming you, so I came to see if you guys are okay," Alice explained, still looking at Anastasia seriously.

"You're psychic?" Ana asked out of the blue, and I scowled at her.

I saw someone loosen up in the corner of my eye and saw that Edward was standing up.

"Alice, it's fine. This was somehow a misunderstanding. Though the woman did harm them, but they asked for it. She's not the bad guy here," Edward explained. "Seth alleged it was for something significant,"

"Is that girl human?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"Whoa, another one?!" Emmett added.

Seth and I exchanged looks and sighed and let Seth explain the story to them.

**- SETH'S POV -**

I exhaled noisily as I finished explaining the story. It took me 10 minutes to explain everything I remember, though I kept some details for myself. Clarifying the story for a second time made myself feel old; I am 186 years old, older than my 'twin' brother, Edward.

Most of us envied Jazleen a little because she was able to remember her full, human life clearly and her life wasn't so bad. She was on many school teams, her average grade was 83, she was popular due to her kindness and beauty, she had a happy family; a big brother and a younger sister, and then she also had the love of her life she ever dreamed of.

My brothers and sisters were able meet my best friend I've had for years and my daughter formally. And it's still hard for me to sink that in; I have a child with Jazleen at the age of sixteen.

When we settled in my house, Jazleen and I were able to show part of our family where we lived. It wasn't a complete tour because we also wanted the rest of family here, too.

I decided that Jazleen and I have to stay here for now to catch up on things with Ana and Dana. We planned to linger in Vancouver for a few more days. I was so thankful of my family's sympathy; they were so loving, caring, and protective; it made our lives easier.

"Oh and Alice, please tell Esme and Carlisle I'm sorry for leaving again," Jaz apologized.

Alice smiled. "There's no need to apologize, Jaz. I'm sure Esme and the rest of the family will understand,"

"I don't know how to thank you guys. You guys are the best. We love you so much," Jaz said with warmth.

I could tell with the look on Jasper's face, I knew he could feel the family love coming off on us. "We all love you, darling," Jasper replied with friendliness and his southern accent. All six smiled at us fondly.

"We'll see you next week, Jaz, Seth," Bella waved goodbye as the rest did so too and disappeared in a flash.

"What did I do to deserve all of this?" Jaz sighed to herself happily but disbelievingly once they were gone.

"Never question that, Jazleen Moreau. You have done nothing wrong to deserve what you love." Ana declared.

I thanked her. "But I think I want to buy them each a gift before we go home. I'll be doing that once in a while,"

Dana wanted to play the '20 questions' game with Seth and me; though I knew there would be more than 20 to get to know each other.

-

*This is just a small profile of what Jazleen and Seth learnt about Dana and Ana. (You could just skip this part, it's just their names, height, blahblahh). Also, the parts in the previous chapters where I mentioned Jaz's background, when she was born, etc, are changed. These are the exact info. If you have any other questions about personal information about my characters, feel free to ask :).

**Jazleen Moreau Cullen **

Age: 16 human + 86 vampire = 102 years old

Birth: July 17 1907/1923

Height: 5`5  
Eye Color: Green/Gold

Hair Color: Black

Background: Half Italian, quarter Filipino, quarter Portuguese

**Seth Cullen**

Age: 16 human + 15 (before he met Jaz) + 86 = 117 years old

*He was able to be around Jaz at a young vampire age because Ana made him believe that he doesn't drink human blood and that he feeds on animals. She made him feel what if feels like to feel like a monster by drinking human blood*

Birth: 1872/1888

Height: 5`8

Eye Color: Blue/Gold

Hair Color: Black

**Dana Moreau Cullen**

Age: (16) 86 years old

Birth: May 10, 1923

Height: 5`4

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Background: Half (50%) Swiss, quarter (25%) Italian, an eighth (12.5%) Filipino, eighth Portuguese

**Anastasia **

Age: 20 human + 173 vampire = 193 years old

Birth: 1816/1836

Height: 5`7

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Brown

Background: Swiss (From Switzerland)

-

After getting to know each other, Jazleen wanted to get her small gifts for everyone as soon as possible so that we could go home earlier this week. She wanted to introduce Dana and Anastasia to the family; she was eager for them to meet. But one thing Jaz was uncertain about was that if Dana and Ana will be with us, then they'll have to be part of the family. The reason why we're worried about that is because the Cullens have grown awfully big that the Volturi just might want to kill us once again, forgetting their compromise with us. If the two joined, there would be _15_ of us in total. And to be honest, I believe we could take over the Volturi any day once the man with the werewolf power is gone. With my family's power, strength, intelligence, and experience, including the many 'wolves that have transformed over the months, we could really rule the vampire world.

But that will never _ever_ be our intention; it was just a comic thought.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ There's chapter 13! I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just stopped it there. So sorry this chapter was so late, school work is killing me! But good thing that winter break is coming close. I'll try to do at least 3 or 4 chapters during those 2 weeks if I'm not on the mountains for vacation. Hopefully I'd be able to write those chapters for all those late ones. Anyways, I have more homework to do :(. _

_Until the next chapter :) Thanks for reading and keeping up with me!_

_- Evolette_


	14. INFLUENTIAL

_**A/N: **Helloo, here's chapter 14. Sorry I didn't post up as much as chapters I said I would during my break, but I have lots of plans with my family and friends. Hopefully you guys are enjoying your holidays as well :) I'll be posting up the next two chapters at the same time, though I don't know when. Most likely next year.. And I'll be ending this story in a few more chapters to restart my other story "Like Bella". I know it's a little short but I've got my ideas on the sequel for 2009 ABD already :) If you have questions or ideas for this story or the next, please review. Anyways, I'm not so proud with this chapter, but enjoy._

_I also have a few questions for one of my stories. I'll be needing opinions from my two readers later on!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 – INFLUENTIAL**

**- SETH'S POV -**

This morning, we all together and watched the sunrise before we were going shopping. We were on top of the mountains once again as the sky was turning navy to bright yellow and orange. It was what I did with Jazleen for her birthday when she was human. We waited for Dana to wake up in our laps while she did when the sun shined on her face, light going through her eye lids. I became speechless when I saw my daughter sparkle in the sun and she was as beautiful as Renesmee; the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen in my entire existence. Her eyes fluttered open, exposing her emerald stone eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and then looked at the sun rising.

"Wow," She said breathlessly. "It's gorgeous,"

We stayed seated until the glowing orb was high up in the sky. Dana stood up, yawned and stretched; she was _so_ human, there was like no vampire in her.

"Good morning mom, dad," She greeted and I winced. Being called 'dad' felt… odd. Dana let out a musical laugh as she smiled at us. "I know. It's going to take a while to get used to that... Good morning, Ana,"

"All right! Let's go shopping!" Jazleen squealed. "It won't take long; I'm just getting _small_ gifts for now,"

Before heading to Richmond Centre Mall, Jazleen gave away her Maserati to Ana as a gift, sold her Mazda RX-8 to obtain money for a BMW Z4 M Coupe for Dana and went for a race.

We all rode in our Audi Q5 as the four of us went shopping at the mall for a couple of hours.

Jazleen bought Carlisle and Esme a new antique addition to the house; a vase and an ancient painting that we were sure they'd love for the house. For Jasper, she bought a new set of historical books for his library, newest game system and games for Emmett, the second keys to Jazleen's car for Rosalie, and a new and perfect Prada outfit for Alice. Afterward, it took time to think a little to decide what to get for the rest of the family. But then we eventually found some stuff that we put some thought into it. We bought Bella a bunch of keepsake journals for her to write in; it was a way for Edward to read her mind whenever she didn't let him through her shield. We bought Edward the Debussy CD's I've wanted, a charm bracelet for Nessie for everyone else in the family to add one, too. The charm we chose for her was an angel's halo made of diamonds while the contour of it was pure gold. And to finish, we did not know what to get Jacob and Charlie at all, so we decided to take them shopping with us and see what they like. If they ever refuse, Jazleen will show her dissatisfaction until they agree.

We shopped until it got dark in the evening and then placed the gifts in the trunk. As we went home, a question popped in my head.

"Dana," I said, interrupting her musical humming.

"Yes, dad?" She answered, looking at me on the rear view mirror. I winced at the calling at my name as I noticed, with her face next to mine on the mirror; she looked a lot like me, excluding the eyes.

"I was wondering if you had any particular powers… or strength," I asked. I saw Jazleen look at her on the mirror, too, curious by my question.

"I have a shield,"

"A shield?" Jaz asked softly, a little surprised. "Aren't you supposed to have an ability related to ours, Dana?"

She giggled. "Somehow it is, mom. You see, it's not a mental one but it's a physical shield I have." I raised my eyebrows at her, asking for an explanation. "Ana has mentioned that mom has incredible strength. So we figured I received the opposite of her power because I am physically weak for our kind. And the fact that, you, dad, have a mental ability, I do, too. So in the working of my power, it takes mental strength for me to be physically strong with the assist of my shield." She explained.

"So it takes effort for your mind for the shield to occur," I summarized.

"Exactly,"

"What can you do with it? How does it work?" I questioned.

"Well, I am able to stretch it as far as I can. I can defend anything I need to defend. I can set my whole shield over the mountains. Just as long I have my concentration, I can guard anything."

"That is very intriguing… How strong is it?"

"Stronger than anything in the world. Nothing can pass through it and break it. Unless of course if anyone has the special influence to do so."

"Wow," Jaz whispered. "So basically you're stronger than me with your shield on?"

"I guess so,"

"Emmett's going to be upset with this," Jaz laughed.

"Speaking of powers, do you mind telling us about the big and gifted family you've been staying with?"

"And, use your power, Seth. Dana wants to see how it works, too. Do you remember how to do it to more than an individual?" Anastasia added.

"I was able to do that?"

"I see you don't remember how to do so."

"Yeah,"

"I didn't know how to put the memory of your power back in… Well long before you met Jazleen, I asked you how you do it; how it feels when you use your power. Hopefully this helps but you told me how you concentrate on imagining two cords or more all connected to your mind to the others."

I tried seeing it that way, first with Jaz's mind. It was… _quiet_?

_BOO!_

I jumped in my seat and lost my grip on the wheel shortly as I heard Jaz's loud voice echoing and bouncing through my head. "_Jaz_!"

Jazleen was shaking of laughter, trying to hold it in. "I knew you'd try it on me first," She started laughing out loud this time. I scowled at her sternly.

"We could've crashed our car." I told her.

"Sorry, Seth," She apologized, her eyes wide and innocent. I just shook my head at her and she giggled. "I'll be quiet this time."

I tried again, imagining three white, glowing cords coming from my head, stretching to be connected to their minds. Once it felt like they clicked, I asked

_Can you guys hear me?_

_Yes, _I heard three musical, high-pitched, and lady-like voices answer me back. It stunned me.

_Do you mind telling us about your new family now?_

_Oh right._ I kept my eyes on the road, putting small effort to stay focused on not crashing the car and keeping the telepathic conversation of four stay connected.

I told Anastasia and Dana about their personalities, appearances, powers and not to forget how loving and caring they are. I taught a little information about them, letting them to know more about the rest of them once they meet.

_I can't wait to meet them!_ Dana gushed.

_Yeah, they're a great family_, Jaz agreed worriedly. I searched in her thoughts deeper than anyone can hear in the telepathic discussion. Once I heard the reason behind her worried voice, I slowly cut the cords between Ana, Dana and I.

"Sorry, I lost my concentration. I've got to practice this more," I lied.

"Oh, okay," Anastasia said.

Though I kept the cord attached to Jazleen.

_What if they don't accept them into the family?_ She asked sadly.

_The family _has_ grown a little too big now. A little too powerful, too. _I commented.

_Would we stay with them or Ana and Dana?_

We thought about it for a few seconds and gathered up our considerations in the end.

_I guess we have to see what they have to say…_

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride while we enjoyed sight seeing the nature around Vancouver. Once we got home, Jaz wrapped the presents herself and went back outside to see the functioning of our daughter's shield.

Ana was helping her demonstrate. "I'm going to show you how strong my shield is. Ana's going to throw a rock at me when I have my shield on." She explained. Anastasia ran up in the mountains and came back with a rock almost twice the size of her.

"You ready, Dana?"

"Yup!"

Ana threw the huge rock at her with effort and it broke into pieces just a centimeter before the body. Dana didn't even flinch. Then, Anastasia tried punching her, kicking her and even tried moving her, though she failed. Dana stood there smiling.

"Woah!" Jazleen half yelled. "That is _so_ cool,"

"As you can see, things are able to hit me just 1 cm away from my body which is where my shield is."

"It doesn't form a bubble around you?" I asked.

"Nope. My shield can form into any shape I want it to. I can form them around anyone or anything perfectly. It's like pouring water on something then letting it freeze there," She explained.

"Wow,"

"Do you guys want to try anything?"

"As long as you have you shield on, eh?"

"Yes, just don't hurt yourselves," She joked.

Jazleen and I laughed in harmony. "Don't worry,"

We tried pushing Dana together with all the force we can and I tried slapping her to see where the shield would block it. It was impressing, and almost impossible to think of anything else like it. In fact, the power itself was impossible to be accessible to the world.

After trying anything we could think of to try to break the shield, we settled inside as Jazleen dialed the numbers to the Cullen's residence. We were so nervous of what the family would suggest or think about Dana and Ana. Would they accept them into the family or will we have to leave with them? Not only that, but there's a chance they would think us differently in other ways. Leave it to them whatever they may think about this.

The phone rang once and then twice. The third ring was cut until someone answered it.

"Cullen's residence, Rosalie speaking,"

"Rose!"

"Jaz? Where in the world are you?"

"I'm still in Vancouver, over at my old home. Hey, I'm inviting you guys to come over here to meet a few of new people."

"Why not just bring them here?"

"They're… more like family and it'll take some discussing to do. I think it's better to stay here rather than leave there."

"What is it that you're talking about?"

"You'll see when you come here. I'm sure Edward knows the way. Tell everyone else and I'll see you tomorrow morning. The whole family, okay?"

"Wait, but what happened a few days ago?"

"Rose, I'll tell you and the family everything once you're here,"

"All right then. See you,"

"Bye."

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Please review, good or bad. Thank you for **alieangel **and** LadyV.2102** for the reviews of the last chapter :) Thanks for reading & happy holidays!_

_- Evolette_


	15. OVER PROTECTIVE

_**A/N: **Here's chapter 15... Wow, it's been a very long time since I updated. I really am sorry for that. The story wasn't coming to me anymore and when it did, my files were all gone due to the long period of time I haven't updated. But no excuses, it was all my fault. Again, I'm sorry! I feel really bad. I feel like no one still reads this... _

**CHAPTER 15 – OVER PROTECTIVE**

**- JAZLEEN'S POV –**

Seth and I were waiting outside the house for our family to come while Dana and Anastasia stayed inside the living room. We were sitting on the porch having a silent conversation.

_Are you nervous?_ I asked.

_Not truly. _

_How so?_

_Our family, the Cullens, they're smart and they know what's right. Whatever they decide, I'll be all right with it, knowing it's what's best. So, don't worry about it too much, sweetheart._

She sighed out loud and gave me a last worried look._ Okay…_

We held hands and pushed our toes lightly to swing the chair back and forth. It was a slightly colder morning as autumn started to begin, the wind blowing calmly. Seth played with my fingers as we waited patiently for our family to arrive. Then, I heard whooshes that came towards us as I looked up to find them standing in front of us as realization hit me, suddenly thinking like a human. They were so beautiful. This family is so talented, strong, and gorgeous that it's hard to believe for humans to think they actually exist. I missed them.

I grinned at them, happy to see my family again. When they smiled back, I sighed out of relief, feeling comfortable once again. I quickly ran to each one of them, giving them each a hug. Including Jacob. I missed the boy and his smelly scent. I laughed when he hugged back awkwardly.

"Get used to it, Jacob."

As I hugged Renesmee, I whispered to her. "I have a surprise for you,"

She looked up to me, hope excitement beaming through her face. "Really?" She asked.

I grinned. "Yup! You'll have to wait a little longer, is that okay?" She shook her head as I gave her a peck on the cheek. I noticed she grew 3 inches bigger over the days.

"Where have you been, squirt?" Emmett asked playfully, though I could here the hint of worry in his voice. Interesting…

However I scowled at Emmett and told him I've been staying here for the past few days. "Missed me, big brother?"

"Ha. Ha."

"Anyways, everyone, this was Seth and I's home before we joined you guys. I wanted you to come here to show you this special place of ours,"

"It's lovely, Jazleen." Esme complimented, examining our yard and house as Seth and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Why won't you follow me," Seth nodded his head towards the mountains where we always think it's the best place to talk. The summit of the mountains are addicting in a way... It was the view we wanted to show them as well.

We brought them up there and let them view for a while, and then Seth spoke once again.

"So, we have a few things to explain to you, and we're sorry for leaving unexpectedly. The woman, her name is Anastasia: an old friend of mine." He quickly explained. "I didn't know her at first, but she looked familiar which is why I decided to let her talk," He put in plain words. "And over the past few days, she taught me something and I'm eager to try it with you. But before I do so, you know how I could read only one mind at a time and telepathically talk?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, suddenly interested to what Seth is talking about.

_Well, I can now do several minds at once_. I heard his voice echo in his mind, feeling the presence of everyone's mentality part of the conversation.

_Whoa. ECHO! Echo, echo, echo…_

_Emmett_, Esme said while Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

_You don't realize how loud your voice is!_ Rose hissed. I laughed.

_Sorry, _he apologized, amused in his mind and started humming just to hear the echo.

_Okay, that's enough you guys. Are we not wondering about the last 2 days with Seth and Jazleen gone?_

Seth chuckled._ Thanks, Alice._

_Any time. _

So then Seth explained everything mentally, telling everything about everything _but Dana_, though still leaving everyone surprised with the news. It took quite a while for everything to come out, but at least they understood everything.

"Wow, you and Edward _are_ exactly alike; your gift and love story, how intriguing." Alice commented.

"Seth, how would you know if what she made you remember was not real?" Jasper asked seriously, alarmed.

"Well I believe in what she has made me commit to memory because it wouldn't be as painful if they were false memories. And even before this all happened, when I saw her, she looked quite familiar to me in the beginning."

"Are you certain about that? Seth, this could bring a lot of trouble if they are not true." Edward added, serious, too.

I could feel the worry and unease between everyone in the family. Esme seemed unsure but I could tell that she could accept Dana and Ana. Carlisle, too. Then, my brothers and sisters were being over protective about this, but not only for the safety of the two of us, for the whole family unit, too.

"Guys, I know you guys aren't convinced yet, but Seth and I are. I mean like… everything now makes sense ever since Ana told us about simply a whole lot. About us waking up in the middle of no where, knowing just a few facts about ourselves, leaving us with a mystery! But all of our questions were answered after having old memories back into our minds, and I don't think any of those memories could ever be so detailed. So I truly believe they are no lie. I'll give you the chance to meet them if you have the need to." I considered. Thanks to me, I guess I convinced a few of them.

Edward sighed and nodded.

"Remember, we're asking for you're opinions whether or not we stay with you guys with Ana or we leave with them,"

"Who are _them_?" Rosalie asked. I smiled at her, remembering a surprise for them. I looked at Nessie to let her know what her surprise was. I started running towards the house, hearing Rosalie calling my name.

I let them follow me, back to our house as we arrived there, hand in hand with Seth.

"I'm pretty sure Edward has found out, but I have a surprise. It's someone else I want you to meet, too." I explained. "Ana, Dana, you can come down now," I sang.

They came down in a blink, appearing beside us while Dana walked then stood in between Seth and me.

"She's half human," Jacob and Bella noticed quickly, hearing her heartbeat other than Nessie's and Jake's. Everyone seemed surprised for a few seconds, but Bella recovered quickly, suddenly smiling.

"She's half human." Bella repeated. "That's great! Nessie could have someone like her around and we could find out how Nessie's growth spurt will go. Ana could tell us how she grew up and all of our questions could be answered," She said, excited to meet another half breed like her daughter. Though she thought Ana was Dana's mother.

"Oh, I'm not her mother," Ana said, smiling, too. "Can't you see the resemblances? Seth and Jaz are her parents." She said, surprising everyone once again. I sighed, wondering how many surprises there will be left for today.

Emmett grinned widely. "Jaz is a mother, eh?" He started laughing for an unknown reason as I just rolled my eyes.

"Well guess what, big bear. She's stronger than me. Which means she's stronger then you, too," I said evilly at him.

"How?" He asked, no longer smiling.

"She has a shield like Bella," Seth enlightened. "But instead of a mental one she has a---"

"Physical one?" Rosalie cut him off. "Wait, how does Jaz have a daughter anyway? Do not tell me she has the same story as Bella," She said, sounding almost angry.

"I do," I said, answering truthfully as I saw her jaw tighten.

"You do realize we're moving to London, closer to the Volturi," She said strictly. "With those two, our family has grown way too big for Aro's liking and you'll know what they'll do to us,"

"They promised not to do so, remember? And if they ever try to destroy us, we can fight them. We'll be strong as ever," I reminded Rosalie.

"But that's not what we want. We do _not_ want to get involved with them once more!" She hissed.

I didn't want to have a dispute with Rosalie, so I just stopped talking and went back to talking about their permission. "This is why I am asking for your opinions." I said, talking to the rest of the family now. "It's your choice whether we stay with Ana and Dana with us, or we'll have to leave with them." I concluded. Seth took my hand and squeezed it, supporting me.

"Edward, what do you think?" Carlisle asked him first. Even though he was the youngest of the original family, he was still their first son.

"I am… fine with them joining," Edward said, his eyebrows furrowing at them a little. I looked at Seth, wondering.

_He was just making sure of his decision while he was reading their minds. _I nodded once and looked back at them.

"Though I believe this will be the last time we are going to have to do this another time," Edward continued, looking at me and Seth as if we were two kids in trouble. "And we're going to have to keep a very low profile at London,"

"Of course," Seth answered.

"Anyone who disagrees?" Carlisle asked.

"I do," Rosalie claimed.

"Rose come on," Emmett half whined. She gave him one of her cold looks and Emmett just crossed his arms. She was looking at me as if she were deciding in her head if she would argue with me or not. Her face was sour, but them her features softened before she finally spoke.

"Look, I don't have a problem with who your new friends are. We're moving to London; closer to the Volturi, just a few weeks after having a war with them. Even though they promised they wouldn't try to destroy us, they could easily break it. I really don't want, not only me and Emmett in danger for the hundredth time this year, but _our_ family, too, Jaz."

I sighed. "I still need an answer. Okay, if it needs some time," I said, looking at my whole family. "I'll give you time, we have 2 days until we move to London anyway. While were at it…" I smiled, remembering the gifts I had for them. "I have a little something for everyone."

* * *

_**A/N: **Chapter 16 will be up in a few days. No lie._

_- Evolette_


End file.
